


How To Train Your Danvers

by CursedEstlin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin
Summary: Oneshots set inside This Woman’s Work Universe. It’s not necessary to read TWW - these could easily stand alone. I just like to think of this all happening in that world.





	1. Pavlov’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Woman's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102299) by [CursedEstlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin). 

> I’m working on chapter six of TWW and stuck on the smut and getting it right. In the meantime, this and a few other ideas snuck in for our lovely ladies.

They usually drove when they went to Midvale to visit Eliza. It’d become routine over the last year to hit the road after work on Thursday and then head home sometime Monday. Kara could have flown them with very little effort, but found that she and Lena enjoyed the drive, reconnecting and just getting to be together uninterrupted. It happened a few times where an emergency would require one or both of them back in the city for a few hours or so and Kara was happy to fly herself or Lena, but for the most part, life in National City went on without them just fine. 

Alex hitched a ride with them this visit. It’s been a particularly stressful month at the DEO with auditors and a near disaster with an offended off world alien prince who mistook a normal customary earth greeting as a declaration of war. It took many long days for delegates and representatives from both planets to hammer out a peaceful resolve. There was also a new policy handed down to the DEO that high-fives were never to be given to anyone from another planet that was new or unfamiliar with Earth customs ever again. Alex had rolled her eyes pretty hard at that memo. When the chance came up to get out of town and hang with Kara, Lena and her Mom, she jumped at it. 

The chatter had been mostly non stop the first hour of the drive, but had died down and Alex was entertaining herself with a true crime novel and casually observing her sister and Lena. She smiled at how in sync they were with each other. Little smiles. Brief touches. Light teasing. Ugh. They were nauseatingly adorable. She noticed how Lena would occasionally reach over and touch the back of Kara’s neck or her shoulders. Sometimes rubbing. Sometimes just resting her hand under Kara’s hair. Always with affection. She watched Kara’s eyes in the rear view mirror, saw the way they crinkled with content every time it happened. 

She unexpectedly noticed a pattern develop. Kara would take a particularly deep breath, expel it and then raise her shoulders slightly and roll her neck. Within seconds, Lena’s hand was in motion to soothe her. She’s not even sure it’s a conscious action on Lena’s part. She’s just happily responding to Kara’s physical cues.

_You little shit,_ Alex thought with more than a hint of pride. Kara was scamming Lena for hands on attention. She supposed she couldn’t blame her. 

Over the next hour she caught it happening two more times, and she randomly emits a decidedly non-silent snort of derision that has Kara suspiciously watching her in the mirror. It takes Kara all of two seconds to figure out that Alex is on to her. There’s some smug looks and some eye narrowing exchanged for a few seconds before Lena calls them both out on it.

“Alright. What’s going on?” There’s a chorus of overly enthusiastic “nothings” that Lena is not buying. “Spill. Now,” Lena blasts them with her most watered down, tame, unimpressed CEO glare that has made no less than three and a half grown men cry. There’s rumors and legends of her full strength glare being the real reason Chuck Norris is no longer seen in public without the aid of a walker. Her expression leaves no room for resistance. No room for bullshitting. She’s fucking terrifying and Kara finds herself terribly aroused. 

Alex opens her mouth to speak when Kara butts in before she has a chance. “I’ll cut your tongue out, Alex Danvers,” she warns. 

There’s a guffaw from the back seat just before Kara gets ratted out. By her own sister!

“You know she doesn’t get stiff muscles or a sore neck like us mere mortals, right?”

“I’m telling Eliza how her prized gravy boat really got broke Thanksgiving 2011,” Kara retaliates. 

Alex gasps, her eyes round and her jaw drops. “You swore you’d never tell!”

“That’s what you get!” 

“That opossum tricked me and you know it!” Alex argues. 

Kara’s face expressed the righteous indignation of it all. “That opossum was drunk! Also your fault, I might add!”

Alex is ready to battle when she reconsiders, closes her mouth and shrugs. “Okay, yeah. That’s on me,” she admits. 

Lena twists her torso towards her two idiots as much as the seatbelt will allow, pointing at backseat idiot first. “Stop talking.” She can’t believe her own ears when she hears herself follow up with, “but I really want to hear the entire story later.” Alex agrees to it with a non-committal eye roll, allowing Lena to shift her attention to idiot number one. Her idiot. “Care to explain, Kara?”

Kara looks like a naughty child being made to tell on ones self. Kara glances at her sister in the rear view mirror, scowling at Alex when she sticks her tongue out at her. She heaves a petulant sigh and prepares her explanation. “You won’t let me hold your hand when I drive. Or when you drive,” she begins. 

“Because distracted driving isn’t safe. Not because I don’t want to, darling.”

“No, I know you’re right. I just.. it’s not distracting to me. It makes me feel more focused and centered. You’re the Ritalin to my ADHD,” she risks a small smile before she goes on. “It makes me crazy to be near you and not be able to touch you. And just because I don’t get achy doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good when you do that,” Kara confesses. 

Lena can see her point. Sharing touch with Kara has become as second nature to her as breathing. It makes her feel terribly adolescent when she thinks about Kara and her smile or her soft hair and strong arms or firm backside and how much she wants her hands on her at all times. She’s an adult and a scientist. She can rationalize sexual attraction. What’s harder to quantify is the attraction that goes far beyond her nearly insatiable appetite for her lover. There’s a brief flash of fear that maybe the way they feel isn’t sustainable. She closes the door on that fear, not feeding it nor allowing it any energy to manifest. She knows Kara is in this beside her. With her in every way. 

“Okay.”

It was obviously not the reaction the Danvers anticipated. 

“Really?” “Seriously!?”

“Why would I be mad about you wanting me to touch you? And why wouldn’t you just tell me?” Lena wondered. 

“I fret. I worry that I’ll ask for it too much and you’ll get tired of me and then I won’t have it at all,” Kara answered clearly, but not with her normal level of exuberance or confidence. 

Her answer makes both Lena and Alex a little emotional. Kara’s abandonment issues ran deeper than she would ever let on, and they had a nasty habit of manifesting over seemingly trivial triggers. Kara was learning how to use her words and communicate when she felt that unease creep in and this was a perfect example of how far she’d come and how much she trusted them.

Lena determinedly leans over the armrest, whispering something to Kara that has her dipping her head shyly and blushing up to her ears. Alex is mildly curious what Lena is telling her sister, but she doesn’t need to know what’s being said as much as she needs to know how supported Kara feels or not in that moment. She determines by Kara’s slow nod that she’s good. Even better when Lena pulls away and her hand lands on Kara’s knee closest to her, and stays there. 

“I love you, Kara Danvers. I love you Lena Luthor,” Alex calls from the backseat, grinning like the opossum debaucher that she is. 

Lena returns the sentiment, meanwhile Supergirl is still holding a grudge it seems. “You’re dead to me, Ratface McGhee.” She softens when Lena’s hand grips her knee and squeezes slightly. “I love you, Alex. But I’m still telling Eliza about the gravy boat.”


	2. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes!” Kara gives a triumphant fist pump at Lena’s spot on assessment. “See? The important stuff.”
> 
> “I wanted to do something nice for you. Spend a couple of hours of special time with you and I take you to the one place that manages to be a complete disaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *product names have been altered to save the innocent (me) from infringement. On on!

Agents scrambled around the control room of the DEO, trying to locate the source of the interference on Supergirls coms. Lena ran diagnostics from her tablet while Alex tried to keep the panic from her voice as she kept Supergirl apprised. Brainy threw out possible explanations for what was causing the disruption while almost simultaneously debunking each one and Supergirl insisted the interruption or signal scrambler was coming from the DEO side, as her side was not experiencing anything out of the ordinary. She pushed herself to get back in case it was a harbinger of an attack on the building.

Lena’s head tilted, deep in thought as she tried to distinguish a pattern or a signal within the signal they were hearing. 

There was a rubbery give in the incessant clicking that went off like a lightbulb of understanding in the genius Luthor brain that made her feel particularly foolish as she clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders. 

“Supergirl, could you please spit your gum out?”

There was an instant silence, all interference dropping away as Kara followed Lena’s direction. 

“Crap. Sorry,” Supergirl apologized sheepishly to her team that had frantically scoured every system and researched every possible cause for the last thirty minutes when apparently her super chewing was the culprit the entire time.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. All this wasted effort for a stick of gum?

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

“I said I was sorry!” Kara defended. “I had the roasted chicken from that new French place off Cordova.”

Alex rolled her eyes, familiar with French cooking and recipes enough to recognize the issue. She looks to Kara’s lunch date. “She hates tarragon,” she accuses. As if Lena has nefariously plotted to make Kara eat an herb she deemed vile.

“The taste, not the texture,” Brainy unhelpfully contributes. 

“Yes. Thank you. The thirty-seven different faces of gagging disgust she made during lunch didn’t make that clear enough,” Lena fumed. Brainy mistook her sarcasm for gratitude and bowed his head sagely. Apparently this is the thanks she gets for wanting to treat her girlfriend to a romantic lunch someplace that doesn’t include chili dogs or nachos on the menu. “Next time we’ll just go to the greasy food truck on 4th avenue!”

“Their street tacos are amazing,” Alex gushes, nearly drooling at the mere mention of the questionable and unsanitary establishment Lena mentions.

“I love their gyros,” another unhelpful agent contributes while Brainy nods his head in agreement. 

Lena throws her hands up, pulls her coms out and places them on a desk, one hundred percent done with this conversation. She turns on her towering heels and seeks to return to the sanity only her own office can provide at this point. 

“You should try the poutine, Lena!” Alex suggests to her retreating form, grinning maniacally when Lena elegantly flips her the bird without pausing in her exodus. 

Later, after Kara has profusely apologized, given her an incredible massage and coaxed a few orgasms from her, Lena still can’t shake the slight pout of her lips. 

Kara scoops her up and Lena’s legs automatically cross behind Kara’s back, this particular position no stranger to them. Kara gets them situated on Lena’s obnoxiously expensive couch, purposely jostling her to try and draw a smile. Beyond the arms crossing behind her neck, the furrow of Lena’s wonderfully expressive brows and downturn of her lips doesn’t go away. 

“No sad,” Kara pleads, sticking her own bottom lip out for emphasis. 

“I’m not sad,” Lena responds stubbornly, unable to resist Kara’s lips, right in front of her and hers for the taking. 

She can feel Kara smiling while she kisses her and hears her happy hum and it helps soothe her nerves. Or maybe it’s just being close with Kara that makes everything better. Makes her stronger when she feels vulnerable. She’s certainly feeling better now than she had all afternoon. 

“How did I not know that you hate tarragon?”

Kara’s happy to get the communication train out of the station, finally - even if she’s not sure about the destination. “Because it’s never come up before,” she answers as simply as she can. “I’m a bottomless pit with very little discrimination,” she proudly finishes. 

“We’ve been together for months, Kara. Best friends for two years before that. I don’t like not knowing what I don’t know.” She closes her eyes so she can hide herself from how ridiculous she feels for what she said. 

“Lena,” Kara smiles generously at her. “The things that are important to me, you know. You know the heart of me better than anyone else in my life, including my sister.” She can tell that Lena remains unconvinced so she tries again. “I hate tarragon because it tastes like licorice - which I also _abhor_. The only licorice I will tolerate is -“

“Strawberry twizzers. But not the cherry, because they taste like played-o,” Lena recites automatically. 

“Yes!” Kara gives a triumphant fist pump at Lena’s spot on assessment. “See? The important stuff.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you. Spend a couple of hours of special time with you and I take you to the one place that manages to be a complete disaster.”

“You _did_ do something nice for us. Just because I didn’t like the food doesn’t mean I didn’t love the company. It didn’t lessen the experience one bit for me.” Kara chews thoughtfully on her bottom lip. “I love how you love me. You make me feel cherished and taken care of and no one besides Alex has ever made me their priority like this before.

“You know, for instance, that I hate sleeping without your hand right here,” she points to a spot a few inches higher than her heart that Lena had discovered and claimed early on in their physical relationship. “You know that I crave daffodil tea and peanut butter cups when it’s that time of the month and always make sure there’s plenty of both at either of our places. 

“You know that La La Land makes me ugly cry and that I don’t like JT’s wife and it’s not just because everyone knows Britney is his true love. 

“You also know that I love your hair best when it’s down and falling around your face because I love to feel it between my fingers when I push it aside to kiss your neck and you **know** that this spot on your throat turns me on more than any piece of lingerie you wear for me.” Kara leans forward even as Lena tilts her head back so that Kara can kiss the beauty mark solely responsible for unleashing many passionate trysts in many improbable locations. 

“Most of all, you know that I am so in love with you that I’ll happily eat a bucket of tarragon if it means I get to be with you,” Kara finishes. 

The pout disappears. She imagines that the furrowed brow is gone as well, but it’s hard to tell with Lena lowering her head to rest against Kara’s. “I do know all that,” Lena confirms, the gentleness that is reserved just for Kara that she’s come to expect and adore returns to her voice. She knows without having to ask that she’ll be waking up to the Krptonian, either making a mess in the kitchen or trying to convince her that they should shower together to save time when they both know if that happens (and it usually does), they’ll both be late and neither of them care that they’re getting that reputation now. “Move in with me.”

“Yes.”

They’re going to be _very_ late tomorrow.


	3. Where Have All The Dar Essa Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This chapter totally got away from me. I wanted to keep them fairly light hearted and around 1200 words.  
If you could all just follow me around and shout SHAME at me, that’d be super.

Lena pushes through their door, anxious to find Kara. Supergirl’s been off world for nearly a week, aiding a race of aliens under hostile attacks from a neighboring planet intending to exterminate their race and strip the planet of resources. There hadn’t been time to negotiate a peace treaty by the time a distress call reached earth. 

Supergirl, J’onn, Dreamer and Brainy battled on the front lines, eventually forcing the invaders to retreat back to their own planet. It wasn’t a long drawn out battle, but the six days she’s been without Kara had seemed like an eternity to Lena. As soon as she got the one worded text (_Home_) from Kara, she cancelled the meeting scheduled that afternoon and cleared the next day as well.

There’s no signs of Kara as of yet and Lena gratefully slides out of her heels by the couch and continues down the hallway to their bedroom. She doesn’t want to call out to her in case she’s already asleep, but she needs to see the woman she loves and see for herself that she’s unharmed. 

She finds Kara spread eagle, not lying under the covers, but on top of them with what looks like a flat sheet liberated from the linen closet thrown over the bed to protect it from Kara’s filthy, torn suit and grimy boots. 

Lena lets out a relieved breath. Alex had told her Supergirl was okay and that they were exposing her to some sun radiation just as a precaution to make sure her immune system stayed strong and to heal any wounds she had. She knows Alex wouldn’t lie about Kara being okay, but hearing and seeing for herself are two very different things. Still, she can see that while Kara is exhausted, she does appear to be uninjured. 

She climbs onto the bed, welcoming the weight of Kara’s tired eyes watching her as she moves over her and nestles their hips together before laying down on top of Supergirl. She does her best to get her arms under and around Kara even as Kara’s arms encircle her and hold on tightly. 

“Missed you,” Kara rasps out, keen to breathe in everything she’s missed about Lena and home the last few days. The planet she defended was hot, dry and filled with the grim reminders of what war does to the landscape. Smoke, soot, death and destruction filled her senses and she needed Lena to help her leave that behind. 

Lena returns the words and wants to cuddle into Kara’s chest, but finds that she can’t. “Your suit is really bad,” she regretfully informs Supergirl. The material is rough and abrasive from scuffling in the dirt. It’s torn and melted(?!) in some spots, not to mention it smells exactly as you would expect for it to smell after going through non stop battles for the last hundred or so hours. 

“I know. That’s why I threw the sheet down first. I don’t have the energy to do anything about it right now,” Kara apologized, letting go of Lena so she could get away from her and her suit. 

“Have you eaten?” Lena knows of at least a dozen places that can deliver in the next thirty minutes.

Kara nods her head. “A couple of pizzas Alex ordered for me.”

Lena was touched by Kara’s efforts to keep their bed clean and dismayed she was so run down. She pushed herself off the bed, stopping to briefly kiss Kara’s chapped lips and headed for their en-suite. She works on filling the tub and then busies herself by finding the perfect bath oil beads to toss in later. She also retrieves Kara’s shower gel from the cabinet and a couple of washcloths and places them within easy reach of the large tub. She knows it would be quicker to throw Kara in the shower, but that’s why she chose the bath. It was something relaxing they could take their time with. She speeds to the kitchen to retrieve some sparkling water and a sports drink and sets them on the tub edge, planning to have Kara hydrate. 

Satisfied that everything was just right with the temperature and the water level, Lena shut the water off and stripped out of her clothes, tossing them into the laundry bin. She found a hair tie and pulled her hair into a messy bun as she went back to the bedroom and found that Kara was dozing again. 

Two truths she knows about Kara when she’s excessively tired. 

One) She’s even more cuddlier than normal. And that’s saying a lot. Lena doesn’t mind. At all. 

Two) She sings in her sleep. Because of course she does. Sometimes the tunes are recognizable, but there’s one tune that she is particularly fond of and that she’s tried to track down based on the lyrics, but hasn’t had any luck. 

She would mention either of these things to her girlfriend, but she’s afraid that Kara will get self conscious and stop doing them if she can help it. 

“Kara,” she gently shook her awake. “Let’s get you into a bath, my love. It’ll feel good to be clean.”

Kara begrudgingly opened her eyes and was quite happy with what she saw. “You are very naked.”

“You’re about to be,” Lena smiles, quirking an eyebrow and moving to unzip Kara’s boots before pulling them off. She smiles at Kara’s sock monkey socks, pulling those off, too. “Up,” she grips Kara’s hand and pulls her into a sitting position before expertly finding the hidden flap and zippers to free Kara of her suit. She peels the pants off first before moving to pull the shirt off, adding it to the pile of Supergirl’s clothes beside the bed. Once Kara’s down to her underwear she encouraged her to stand, slipping her arms around Kara as soon as she’s on her feet. 

She doesn’t know what kind of horrors Kara had been exposed to. Doesn’t need to know the specifics to know that Kara _always_ brings a piece of the darkness she experiences back with her. It’s unavoidable with how sensitive her alien is. She also knows how to combat that darkness and how to win Kara’s soul back. It starts with holding her just like she’s doing now. 

Kara could very well be asleep on her feet if not for the deep shuddered breaths she’s taking as she tries to bury herself in Lena’s skin. “It’s okay. You’re home. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Lena reassures her, rubbing her back just the way she knows Kara likes it.

“I’m home. I’m safe. I’m not alone,” Kara vocalizes and confirms what Lena tells her. “You’re here.” She needs to hear herself say it. Needs to convince herself that what Lena is saying is true. She repeats it quietly a few more times before she falls silent again.

It doesn’t happen often that Kara needs to decompress like this, even fewer times that Kara’s allowed it to happen in front of her; but when it does happen, Lena’s heart cracks wide open. 

When the exhausted Kryptonian begins to feel heavier in her arms, Lena knows it’s time to move things along. Without breaking contact she turns in Kara’s embrace, encouraging her Kryptonian to lean against her as she leads them to the luxuriously appointed bathroom and stops beside the tub. Kara takes advantage of Lena nearness, still pressed against her, and drops a couple grateful kisses to her neck and shoulder. “You’ve been busy,” she observes everything Lena has set up in the last few minutes. 

Lena bends over in front of her to retrieve a drink for Kara and in spite of being dead on her feet, hips are lustfully gripped and Lena’s ass is pulled quickly and snugly against Kara’s groin. 

Lena’s spine arches gracefully at the surprise contact and she wants to grind back against Kara, but resists. “Do not start something you can’t finish, Kryptonian,” she husks, her tone rushing through Kara like molten lava. 

Kara is about to retort something about always finishing what she starts but the second her mouth opens a rather loud and large yawn escapes. “Raincheck,” she promises, disappointed, but still pretty smiley, all things considered. 

Lena grins back, pressing the chilled bottle into Kara’s hand. “Mmhmm. Erm.. Drink, please.”

There’s something about Lena’s Irish brogue slipping into conversation when she gets flustered that _does things_ to Kara. More so because she knows she’s the reason for the pretty blush. 

It only takes a few seconds for Kara to drain half the bottle before Lena takes it back. She finishes stripping her and urges Kara into the tub. 

“Oh, Rao,” Kara praises the liquid heat enveloping her.

Lena does not join her in the tub just yet. She instead uses a folded towel to cushion her knees from the floor and takes care to bathe Kara from head to toe, refilling the tub twice and needing a third washcloth. 

There’s very little said between them beyond Kara’s hums of delight and groans of both exhaustion and gratitude. When she leans forward and hugs her knees to her chest, Lena takes extra time well after Kara’s scrubbed free just touching her. Rubbing her shoulders and back. Tracing her spine. Following the line of muscle through her shoulders and up and down her back. Knowing Kara’s body intimately had turned her on to the sculptured beauty of her entire body. Feminine and strong and utterly stunning. She contends that she can take as much time as she pleases since Kara revels in her touch and attention. 

Finally satisfied Supergirl is clean enough to join her in bed, Lena drains the water and refills it one last time, throwing in the bath oil beads she earlier selected and handing Kara the opened bottle of sport drink to finish. She motions for Kara to scoot forward so she can slip in behind her. 

“Lie back,” Lena instructs once she’s situated. Kara eagerly does so, a happy sigh passing over her lips. She grabs Lena’s hands. The hands that are so strong and capable and always hold Kara with love and kisses them in turn. “Thank you. I feel much better.”

“Always,” Lena promises, wrapping her arms snugly around her, holding her from behind. They’re quiet and content for the next couple of minutes while the bath continues to fill and the oil beads dissolve and diffuse through the water. Lena feels Kara’s shoulders and back tense as she discovers a familiar scent. 

“Smells like Dar Essa?” she questions, unsure how she could be smelling the exotic flower from her home world.

“It is Dar Essa,” Lena confirms. “I used some of the blossoms we brought back, extracted the oil and synthesized it. I thought it might be a nice surprise?”

Kara leans forward so she can twist around to see Lena. Lena loves it when Kara’s entire face smiles. Her nose wrinkles adorably and her grin gets so big her eyes pretty much disappear. “It’s perfect. This is the best! Thank you!” 

Lena’s hand rests along Kara’s jawline as her lover maneuvers to press their lips together in a series of sweet and surprisingly dirty kisses that almost become the reason for a near flood before they remember to shut off the water. They giggle at how distracted they were and Kara settles back against Lena once more as they chat quietly about their time apart. Kara tells her about defending the planet, how the hostile planet had no real strategy other than to overwhelm them by sheer numbers and how things began to fall apart for the invaders once they realized there was an actual fight on their hands. 

“James came to my office Tuesday, completely butt hurt at being left behind,” Lena shares, drawing a laugh from Kara who never expected her refined and regal girlfriend to use that particular term. 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Alex,” she teased. “And, yes. James has a habit of cherry picking assignments. It’s suddenly beneath him to stay behind and guard National City even though his very name would imply otherwise, not to mention we had no idea if the atmosphere would sustain long-term compatibility for him,” Kara laments with a slight roll of her eyes. 

“What else happened?” Kara wondered, a content grumble escaping with Lena’s hand slowly gliding over her tummy, the oil and water combining for slippery goodness. 

“Alex and Kelly came over and watched that new documentary with me on pre-Columbian civilization. Alex bravely made it through about fifteen minutes before passing out,” Lena fondly reports. “But it was good to have her here so we could miss you together.”

“Aww. You two are my favorite bramance.” 

They fall back into an easy silence. Kara feels relaxed. Boneless. So utterly spent and exhausted she feels like she could sleep for a week. Except..

She missed Lena. Missed the way she makes everyday normal things feel so intimate and warm. Missed the way she never makes Kara feel like she’s interrupting her work, even if it’s something she’s forced to bring home. The brilliant CEO either puts it aside (completely defeating the purpose of bringing it home), or makes room for Kara to use her as a pillow or manages to stay mostly focused when she’s pulled into Kara’s lap. She missed her touch.

Speaking of touch; the hand on her belly has been mostly idle the last few minutes, save some soft scratches. Kara slides her hand over Lena’s, picks it up and places it between her legs. Her fingers curl over Lena’s, directing where and exactly how she wants to be touched. As much as Lena loves her shy and gentle nature, she equally appreciates her being direct and bold. 

Lena immediately gives her what she wants. She planned on initiating something similar when she got her into bed; a slow intense ride with a strong finish, but if Kara wanted it now, Kara would get it now.

She helps facilitate her desire with her free hand going to Kara’s breasts, loving, and pulling and twisting just so, and by whispering everything from loving praise to downright obscene promises of what she was going to do and what she wanted from Kara in return once she was rested enough to do so. With that combo, Kara tenses, her hips buck and water sloshes over the side of the tub as Lena pushes her over the edge. 

Lena’s hand retreats when the spasms subside. She wraps Kara up with both legs and arms, peppering every inch of available skin with kisses. 

Kara’s breathing relaxes and she cracks one eye open to survey how much of a mess she made. It’s not the worst mess they’ve made. Not even close. She makes a face all the same. “Whoopsie daisy,” she apologizes. 

“Not to worry, darling. Are you ready for bed?” 

Kara is silent long enough for Lena to know something is amiss. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking. With everything that happened in the last week, maybe I should spend a couple of nights at the DEO,” Kara suggests. “Just to be safe.”

Lena wants to shout “Absolutely not,” but she doesn’t want to force Kara into a situation where she feels like running is her best option. “You’ve tried that route before and we decided it was not a viable option,” she reminds. “What happened last year was an accident and we weren’t prepared for it. You have tools and we have safety measures we can use here. That said, if this is what you need, then _we_ will pack a bag and go.” Kara needed to remember that when things were tough, Lena was in her corner and wouldn’t abandon her.

“_Accident?_” Kara scoffs. “I nearly killed you. And then I somehow found a way to make it worse.”

Lena cupped her chin, turning her head so they were face to face and Kara couldn’t hide her eyes from her. “But we figured it out. We’ll do whatever we need to to do that again this time and next time and every time. I know you don’t like the red lamp, but if you’re considering going to the DEO and being exposed to it there, why don’t we just use it here in our home?”

“Because I don’t like being defenseless and unable to protect you,” Kara explains. “At least at the DEO there’s Alex, Brainy and fifty agents around at any given time.”

“Sweetheart, you were off planet for a week and I didn’t have bodyguards surrounding me and guess what? I survived. Not so much as a scratch.

“You can’t keep me in a bubble. It’s not healthy for either of us for you to take on that responsibility. You’re the woman I’m madly in love with. Be that. That’s amazing and more than enough. That’s all I will ever ask of you.”

Kara’s smile was brighter than the sun. “You really don’t play fair,” she complimented. 

Lena gave her a nonchalant shrug. “Well, I am a Luthor.”

“Don’t think I won’t check you over later for scratches and such,” Kara winks.

She can see Kara considering her proposal. She remembers what misplaced guilt had nearly cost them and was just as determined now as she was then to support Kara. Kara nods suddenly, her decision made. “Okay. We’ll do it your way.”

“Our way,” Lena corrects, drawing Kara closer to kiss away the krinkle between her eyes. 

Later, after they’ve cleaned up both the bathroom and Kara’s mess of a uniform in the bedroom, Lena erases the distance between them in bed. Kara completed her meditation and their room was awash in red glow but Lena could still feel the tension radiating from her lover. 

She drapes herself over Kara, going with the second surefire method she knows will help Kara fall asleep. The first method is of course, multiple orgasms. She’s not sure Kara’s emotionally ready for that just yet. The second? Back kisses. A couple dozen or so usually does it, but that doesn’t mean that’s all she doles out. She starts with her left shoulder. She’s only six kisses in when she feels Supergirl’s back muscles relax and Kara moans wonderfully beneath her. 

There’s a bit of a shock when Lena can _see_ the path of kisses she’s left. There’s normally no physical trace left behind of the things she does to Kara. She almost wants to shine a regular light on Kara’s back just so she can see them more clearly, but doesn’t alter her plans. She can’t help touching Kara as she goes and Kara emits another pleasing sound before she calls out to her a moment later. Lena pauses in her trail up her spine to respond. 

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Her hushed whisper prove Lena’s on the right track. Sleep was right at her fingertips and would soon be claimed. 

“I know, darling. I know. I love you, too,” Lena whispers back, continuing her journey up Kara’s back. By the time she reaches the top of her spine and revisits some of the marks she’d left earlier, Kara’s soft buzz of breath is deep and even; a sound Lena had gone without for the last five nights. 

Knowing she’d either be squished under Kara or need to be lying essentially on top of Kara, Lena opts to slightly roll Kara to her side and slides in behind her, big spoon style. Between the heat of Kara’s body and her own restless nights the past week, she joins her in slumber within a few minutes. 

She’s drawn out of her sleep a few hours later, her brain strangely alert for just waking up. She worries that Kara is having a nightmare, but she’s not. Lena’s reacting to Kara singing softly. She relaxes immediately, sleepily rubbing the warm expanse of skin she’s still pressed against and lets Kara sing her back to sleep. 

_“.. I am meant to be where ever you are next to me..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I know it’s technically Barry and Iris’ song, but.. sheesh. It’s really catchy and why wouldn’t it get stuck in Kara’s head, and Lena’s too, for that matter?


	4. Mess Up My Bed With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she’s fallen asleep any number of times on the couch, she’s never spent an entire night there. Kara always manages to carry her to bed - even on the rare occasion she blows out her powers. Most nights she’s successful in doing it without waking her up but on a night she’s not, Lena wakes to Kara getting them situated under the sheet, Kara on her back and tucking Lena against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not avoiding finishing and posting the next chapter of TWW. I’m not!
> 
> HAPPY SEASON 5 DAY!

You’d think she’d be used to it by now. The way Kara fairly Supergirlhandles her whenever she’s hot and bothered and she’s horny a lot, to be honest. Giving and receiving. No one is more surprised and pleased quite as often than her to learn that beneath the Care Bear inspired wardrobe (which she’s slowly and painfully trying to break her of), beats the heart of a horn dog. What’s more surprising is how often Kara “convinces” her to go along with it. 

It doesn’t take much. Sometimes it’s triggered by an extra pair or two of studs in her ears. Sometimes it’s the cut or color of a dress. Sometimes it’s a borrowed shirt of Kara’s that exposes more of her neck than it would on Kara thanks to her broader shoulders. More than once it’s been a bulky sweater paired with her hair down and a pair of leggings. Frequently it’s a heated disagreement between Supergirl’s “infinite wisdom” and Lena’s pragmatic preparation in the face of unfortunate human nature. (Due to that last one, there’s an active ban in place that prevents them from being left unsupervised in any windowless room, observation area, lab, training or conference room at the DEO.)

But also just whenever she feels like lifting Lena up and either positioning her just so, or carrying her around like she’s her very own pocket gay, apparently. 

Lena can brag (quietly, she has a reputation for Raos sake) thanks to Kara, she’s seen every episode of a certain sitcom featuring scientists, each with their own specialties. She once commented off handedly while working on creating a new algorithm from Kara’s well loved sofa that for a sitcom, some of their theories had made her curious enough to do her own research. Sounds innocent enough. Except it’s not.

There’s ominous silence beside her but she can feel Kara’s stare on the side of her face, hears the slight uptake in her breathing. She cautiously turns her head to see Kara’s fully dilated eyes devouring her. 

“You can’t be serious,” she tilts her head, incredulous as a super sped hand snakes it’s way over her shirt, unbuttons it enough to gain access, then unhurriedly slips inside and gives each breast a friendly squeeze. 

Kara scoots closer, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too widely as she slips a hand under Lena and unceremoniously plops her down across her lap. She’s not complaining. Just amused and now, thanks to some clever manipulation of her nipples, a little curious about how her afternoon is going. She has a pretty good idea.

“Which one? Which theory?”

“Are you asking me to talk nerdy to you?” Her eyes narrow coyly as Kara divests her of her pristine white blouse.

Kara laughs loudly, as if this is the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard.

“That’s so funny. You’re funny. Really, really funny,” Kara insists, raising her arms overhead when Lena tugs at the hem of her shirt. “But also, yes?”

Her afternoon ends with the couch upturned, being carried to Kara’s bedroom with her legs slung over strong shoulders, and her fingers threaded deeply in Kara’s hair while Kara’s marvelous mouth easily waltzes her through her second climax and races her towards another. She passes out several shared orgasms later with a crick in her neck and some interesting upholstery burns on the inside of her knees.

Worth it?

You’d better believe it.

//://  
She’s fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Kara to come home from a Supergirl callout numerous times. She never means to. 

There was just something about commandeering Kara’s sleep shirt and covering her legs with one of Kara’s coveted blankets that Eliza seems to have an endless supply of and showers both Alex and Kara with that just puts her at ease in spite of her anxiety over whatever it is Supergirl is dealing with. 

She used to watch the live news coverage to keep up with what was happening, but it made her so miserable and on edge that Kara banned her from doing so and as much as Lena was loath to admit, Kara was right. She didn’t need to be in a constant state of panic over seeing Kara take a hit. 

While she’s fallen asleep any number of times on the couch, she’s never spent an entire night there. Kara always manages to carry her to bed - even on the rare occasion she blows out her powers. Most nights she’s successful in doing it without waking her up but on a night she’s not, Lena wakes to Kara getting them situated under the sheet, Kara on her back and tucking Lena against her. 

“‘Time is it?” Lena mumbles, rubbing her face tiredly against Kara’s shoulder like a languid cat.

“It’s late. Or early, depending on your point of view,” Kara whispers, her hand making sweeping strokes low on Lena’s back. 

Lena raises her head, a sleepy grumble coming from somewhere between her chest and throat and Kara has the distinct impression that Lena is telling her off. 

“Golly, you’re cute,” Kara praises, unable to resist the level of sleepy adoration currently hurled at her. She lets out a surprised yelp when Lena leans over and sinks her teeth into Kara’s shoulder. “Why are you biting me? What did we say about biting!”

“I wanted to meet you at the door tonight,” Lena complains. “I was trying to stay awake.“

They’d discussed this before. More than a few times, in fact. Kara preferred Lena not wait up for her and get a good nights rest. Lena preferred not to sleep in their bed without her and felt what Kara was doing shouldn’t be taken for granted. She wasn’t about to pretend like Kara wasn’t risking her life so everyone else in the city could sleep. So she waited. And worried. And sometimes (almost always) fell asleep. But she did so with style and resistance.

“It’s okay if you don’t wait up for me, love.” That was true. She’d love for Lena to be resting comfortably in their bed. But she can’t deny how her heart fairly bursts every time she finds Lena on the couch and how disappointed she would be to not see Lena first thing upon coming home. 

“I really wanted to hug you when you came through the door,” Lena explains. 

“Well, we’re hugging right now,” Kara points out. It’s true. Their arms were wrapped loosely around each other and they were essentially touching from shoulder to toe. 

“Alex told me today is Kenny’s anniversary,” Lena clarifies. “And I just really wanted to hold you.”

She gets it now. Lena wasn’t waiting for Supergirl. She was waiting for Kara. Because Kenny was special to Kara and she wanted to acknowledge that and comfort her. In the back of her mind Kara was aware of the date and the significance, but she hadn’t really taken any time to reflect on it. But now? “I would have really liked that,” she admits. 

Lena untangles their limbs and sits up and Kara follows her lead. Lena can’t lift Kara, but she can help tug at her until she’s straddling her lap. With this position, their height difference is more prominent and Lena is chin level with Kara’s perfectly tempting breasts. She casts a lingering look at them (she’s only human), her tongue darting out to lick her lips. 

Kara smirks but refrains from commenting. Not when Lena is so serious. Her arms wind around Kara, drawing her closer against her and she tucks her head under Kara’s chin and against her chest, listening to the strong beat against her ear. She hears and feels Kara’s chest expend and deflate with a deep breath. Lena turns her head, her face against Kara’s chest now as she kisses the smooth skin over her heart. Her apology is so heartfelt it makes Kara ache for Kenny in a way she hasn’t for years.

“I’m sorry he was taken far too soon. I think I would have liked to know him. I already think the world of him just knowing how he treated you when he knew what you could do. You attract good and decent people.”

Kara purses her lips and lowers her head to the spot made just for her between Lena’s neck and shoulder, content to just be there. “I found you, didn’t I?”

//://  
It doesn’t even surprise her anymore when Supergirl lands on the balcony outside her office. She’s been lifted and pinned to the wall, her desk, her chair, the couch and against the counter in her executive washroom often enough that they both keep a couple spare changes of clothes in the spacious closet. 

It does surprise her however, when she is bringing back four of her most vocal and staunch non-supporters from the board of directors to her office for a lunch she hopes they’ll all choke on and she finds Supergirl, in all her caped glory, waiting at her desk for her. 

Her lover barely spares the men behind her a glance as she apologizes to Lena for the unexpected call, placing Lena in the position of power as she requests a private audience. If the men behind her were doubting her or questioning her ability or earned right to lead a powerful company, seeing the worlds most powerful superhero come to Lena Luthor for a favor or advice has to make somewhat of an impression. Lena reminds herself to thank Kara later. 

Supergirl leads her out the balcony doors and around the side, away from the prying eyes of six stodgy old farts before her features soften. “Hi,” she greets, smiling at Lena and closing the distance between them. 

Lena feels the tension of presenting an early morning quarterly review start to drop away almost immediately as she returns Kara’s greeting, leans up on her toes and chastely kisses Kara’s lips. Strong arms engulf her, lifting her off her feet and Kara is careful not to wrinkle her clothes or disrupt her hair too much as she holds Lena snugly against her. Lena knows that if her dress cut would have permitted the movement, Kara would have simply reached below her ass and lifted her up, allowing Lena’s legs to wrap around her because that’s the level of intimacy they’ve come to expect from their embraces. Chest to chest. Tummy to tummy. Hip to hip. No room for anyone or anything to get between them. But being held so tightly like this wasn’t so bad, either. “Is this okay?” Supergirl wonders, hoping she didn’t overstep. 

“Mmmm. Quite. I was hoping I’d see you today,” Lena purrs, reveling in the warmth and strength surrounding her. Her eyes slip shut easily and she enjoys the stolen time with her lady love, knowing Supergirl has shown up in the middle of their busy day just to hug and hold her. 

“I know. I’m tuned in to you,” Kara smiles cheekily, holding on for as long as she can without raising too much suspicion before reluctantly setting her back down on her feet. She leans in and gives Lena a forehead kiss, lingering there briefly. “Home by six? I’m hoping to have you for dinner and then we should make that stir fry thingy again,” she mentions nonchalantly, her hands sliding around Lena’s hips to possessively grab her ass.

“If you’re not busy Supergirling,” Lena smirks, briefly running her fingers over the familiar crest on Supergirl’s chest before smoothing her dress down when Kara backs away, as if she wasn’t suddenly a little weak in the knees and a whole lot warmer. You know you’re in deep when Kara Danvers puts sex with you _before_ food. 

“This?” Kara gestures at her suit. “This is all for you. It’s actually really quiet today.” She slips easily back into official Supergirl mode as she escorts her back to the door. “Thank you very much for your advice, Ms Luthor. I’ll be sure to pass it along to the president,” she says loudly, if not humbly, noticing more than a few begrudging grimaces. 

“Yes, of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, Supergirl,” Lena says smoothly, dismissing her instead of thoroughly and lasciviously kissing her girlfriend goodbye. 

Supergirl nods and casts a farewell glance at the four so-called powerful business men, suddenly a lot less sure about themselves. “Boys,” she nods in farewell before lifting into the air and surreptitiously winking before jetting away.

//://  
There’s a new three-foot rule they’re trying to stick to when they are entertaining after an afternoon with Alex and Kelly, Brainy and Nia at the park. 

It wasn’t the extended piggy back ride for Lena for no good reason other than Kara simply turning around and demanding the stunning scientist jump on that did it. 

It wasn’t the Danvers sisters showboating some serious pull-up skills on a set of monkey bars that leave both Lena and Kelly a little glassy eyed and breathless and very thankful for the display, either. 

It couldn’t have been the frisbee they lost to a tree and Lena basically tossed into said tree from the ground to retrieve it before stepping off the branch supporting her and dropping several feet into Kara’s waiting arms. 

It wasn’t even the romcom cliche of Lena holding Kara from behind while they were all spread out on a picnic blanket and enjoying the catered basket of goodies Lena provided. 

No. The rule comes from being caught up the same damn tree as the frisbee when a family of pissed off squirrels evacuated thanks to Kara and Lena thinking no one would notice where they disappeared to nor the tree suddenly swaying to and fro as if it were being shaken like a baby rattle. 

“Oh, come on!” Alex shouted at them. Kelly places a calming hand on her arm, trying and failing to keep from laughing. Neither Kara nor Lena need super hearing to hear Alex grumbling about not being able to keep it in their pants and scarring children and wildlife. There is zero remorse on either face as Alex lectures them on public decency and responsibility as if Kara did not have the misfortune of accidentally catching her sister bare assed in the back seat of a DEO suv with Kelly less than a month ago in the parking garage at hers and Lena’s apartment.

“I see now the volumes regarding the prowess of your coupledom are not exaggerated,” Brainy observes. 

“What? Wait. Volumes?” Lena questions only to receive a hesitant nod from Brainy. 

“Illustrated?” Kara wonders, only to receive another slow nod. 

“Nope.” Alex claps her hands together once, tagging herself out. She grabs Kelly’s hand and pulls her along behind her. That’s what she gets for peopling. 

So while Lena should be used to it by now, she’s not. Perhaps given her upbringing she will never be used to easy affection and unrelenting unconditional love of Kara. But she’ll always be awed by it. By Kara. And gratefully and shamelessly take it every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the mostly filler content. Writers block is heavy! Plus. Sexy times. I couldn’t pass _that_ up.


	5. You Go To My Head

Kara was hard at work reviewing the latest article to cross her desk when her cell rang. She glanced at it, recognizing the number as L-Corp’s main line. She briefly wondered why Lena’s extension wasn’t showing but quickly answers anyway, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Lena Luthor’s sex slave, how may I please you?” 

There’s a long pause before a hesitant, “Mrs Danvers?”

That was not the voice she was expecting.

Kara nearly crushed her glasses against her face as she nervously shoved them up the bridge of her nose though they were sitting as high as they could go already. “Oh shhh ooot. I’m so sorry! I’m so embarrassed! This is Mrs Kara. I mean Danvers Kara. I mean.. That’s me,” she finally and painfully confirms. 

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers left instructions for you to be contacted if her migraine rescue meds had to be administered.”

Kara swallowed thickly, her feet already propelling her towards the nearest exit. “I’m on my way. Thank you for calling.” She doesn’t hear the response, the phone already shoved into a pocket as Supergirl shot into the sky and rocketed towards L-Corp. 

Lena battled migraines on a monthly basis, sometimes more frequently. They’d visited specialists and ran tests and tried various treatments over the years, trying both modern western medicine and traditional eastern medicine with varying success. Her current treatment blended a potent injection as the rescue med for quicker relief followed up with the use of pressure points and a less potent combination of meds to help keep her stabilized. It wasn’t often that they needed to break out the big gun first, so Kara knew the severity must be pretty bad this go around.

She recalls her wife wincing slightly at the morning sunlight pouring in their windows over coffee and kisses a few hours earlier and that she just chalked it up to it being a particularly bright morning. She kicks herself now for not picking up on the early warning sign. 

She doesn’t bother going through the lobby, touching down a little more dramatically than usual on the balcony outside Lena’s office. She recognizes the woman in Lena’s office as one of her wife’s more admired employees and colleague who boasted a medical degree and license to practice among the two other doctorates she held.

“Supergirl?” The doctor greeted. “This is a surprise.”

“Kara Danvers called me. She asked me to wait with her wife until she gets here,” she answers automatically. This certainly isn’t her first rodeo but it takes real effort for her not to go immediately to Lena’s side. It looks like the rescue meds had at least allowed her to fall asleep on her office couch with a blanket from the closet covering her. 

“She seems to be resting comfortably at the moment,” the doctor remarks without divulging any personal info. Kara appreciates her discretion even as Supergirl wants to know more. 

Supergirl nods in understanding. “I’m glad to hear that. Kara should be here in a few minutes. I can wait with her if you want to meet her in the lobby?”

Kara’s grateful when the doctor heeds her suggestion and heads down to “meet her”. She’s at Lena’s side before the office door fully closes.

She reaches out and gently follows the line of a perfectly shaped eyebrow with her thumb, trying not to wake her but Lena stirs anyway, even though she doesn’t open her eyes. “Kara?” Her voice is raspy and weak and Kara frowns as the effort to speak seems to be painful if the downturn of Lena’s mouth and the crease in her forehead is any indication. 

“I’m here,” she answers lovingly, brushing her lips against Lena’s softly. She blows her frosty breath against her hand for a second and slips it under Lena’s hair and against the base of her skull. 

Lena exhales gratefully at the temporary relief the cool provides. 

“What do you need, babe? Should we go to the DEO?” Kara questions her wife gently, not raising her voice above a whisper because she knows anything louder can be excruciating for her. The med bays at the DEO were just as equipped and competently staffed as any emergency room or hospital to treat Lena with the added bonus of confidentiality and privacy. 

Lena shakes her head just enough for Kara to see. “You. Home,” she requests instead. 

“Okay,” Kara agrees. She takes a quick moment to leave a note for Lena’s employee, explaining she’s taking Lena home and thanking her for looking after her wife and initials it with ‘KDL’. 

She carefully gathers her wife against her, pulling her cape over her to protect her against the sounds and feeling of wind rushing past her ears and flies them home without her usual gusto. Her turns are more gradual. Her touchdown gentle as a feather. 

She easily carries Lena to their bedroom and strips her until she’s down to her lacy briefs and redressed in the sleep shirt Kara slept in the previous night. Once again, this isn’t her first rodeo and she knows what brings Lena comfort. It takes only seconds for Kara to retrieve drinks for the nightstand - something cold and something at room temperature depending on how sensitive Lena’s stomach is, and grabs the bathroom trash bin to place near the bed as well, _just in case._

She adjusts the room temperature before returning to the bed, taking a seat and lifting Lena’s feet in her capable hands, using her super hearing to zero in on the flow of blood in Lena’s veins. Her thumbs press down on exactly the right spots, applying steady pressure for measured beats before easing off. She moves up to Lena’s hands, then her shoulders, neck and head, applying the same approach each time. She knows the relief isn’t immediate but hopes it’s a step in the right direction in helping the most important person in every universe to her feel better. She covers Lena with the sheet and lays down beside her, leaving a little space between them and careful to not jostle her or move around too much. 

It’s calm and quiet the next few hours while the injection keeps working to keep Lena sedated and comfortable as Kara texts Alex and lets her know what’s going on. She reviews, edits and submits a couple more articles from her tablet and reaches out and holds Lena’s hand every once in a while, hyper alert for any sign of discomfort.

The day ages and her stomach begins to sing her the song of her people. She hates to leave Lena’s side, but knows she’s going to grow more restless as her hunger increases and she’s more likely to disturb Lena.

She’s just finishing off some delivered potstickers and crispy beef on the patio when Alex arrives. (Lena is smell sensitive during her episodes. That lesson was learned the hard way and Kara still misses that sweater.) She disposes of and double bags her food containers in the trash and opens the door for her sister. “Hey. Thanks for coming,” she smiles genuinely at her sister, accepting her quick hug.

“Of course. How’s she doing? What happened?” Alex wonders. 

“She’s still sleeping, thank Rao. Her assistant told me Lena buzzed for her to come in to her office and when she went in, Lena couldn’t really talk or tell her what was going on. I’m just grateful it’s not the first time Jess has found her in that state and knew what to do,” Kara reports. “One of her lead researchers is a neurosurgeon and was in the building and knows Lena pretty well. Jess called her and had her check Lena over before she gave her an injection, which,” Kara consults the watch on her wrist, “she’s almost due for another dose of.”

Alex heard the worried stress in Kara’s voice and lays a comforting hand on her arm. “Hey. She’ll be okay. Let me take care of the shot and it’ll give me a chance to check in with her and see how she’s doing.”

“Thank you,” Kara gratefully pulls her sister in for a tight hug. 

Alex returns a few minutes later, sitting down on the couch with Kara. “She’s still out,” she provides before Kara can ask. “How often is she having them? This one seems like it’s beating her up more than usual.”

“She used to get them more often, like twice a month when we first got together. But they’ve been getting better, I thought. More spaced apart at least. The last one she had was about five weeks ago and wasn’t nearly this intense. I’d have to check her migraine diary to be sure on the date, though,” Kara answers, eyeing the door to their bedroom, wanting to be in there with her. “She used to go through them by herself. Just stayed in her office or had her driver bring her home and waited for them to pass.”

“I wish we knew if they were hereditary, at least,” Alex laments. “I mean, it’s a little late now, but we could have maybe known earlier how best to help her.”

“I think they are. She mentioned to me once that her mom basically locked herself in the bedroom for a couple of days at a time. More than once,” Kara recalls. 

“Wow. Her mom died when she was what, four?” Kara nods her head. “And she remembers that?” Another nod. “So who took care of Lena?”

“No one. That’s why she remembers it,” Kara answers as emotionlessly as possible. It’s a rabbit hole subject for her and decidedly not the first time its bothered her. 

She can see the wheels turning in Alex’s head, watches her shoulders droop under the weight of that knowledge and her jaw drops a little. “Jesus. That is truly awful. That poor kid.” 

Kara takes a fortifying breath before proceeding. Even though she has Lena’s permission to share this info with Alex, it’s something she feels very strongly about and very protective of. “It gets worse. Lionel Luthor died from complications due to glioblastoma multiforme.”

Malignant brain cancer, Alex’s medical background translated. “Okay. Whoa there. Glioblastoma is rarely genetic,” she stresses. 

“We know. But with Lex also having cancer, we are.. concerned,” Kara admits. “It’s not something we actively worry about, but it is something we are aware of. Lena has routine testing and scanning done.”

It takes Alex a moment to digest this new info about a woman she calls family. “Kara, are you sure it’s okay for you to be telling me all of this?” Alex prods gently. The last thing Kara or Lena needed was for Lena to feel like Kara betrayed her trust.

“We’ve talked about it, Alex. She’s good with you knowing. We almost told you about a year ago when they found a small hypothalamic growth. It turned out to be completely benign, but we wanted you fighting beside us if it turned out to be more.” The words are no more out of her mouth before Alex is crushing her to her chest. The emotions flood out of Kara without consent. “I was so scared, Alex. I’ve never been more terrified in my entire life than sitting in that lab, holding her hand and waiting for the results.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara. You should have told me. I always have your backs. Always,” Alex swears, rubbing Kara’s back the same way she’s seen Lena do it, but it’s not the same. Because Alex is not Lena and can’t make things better the way that Lena does. “And you should know that _if_ something happens, we will Harun-El the shit out of it.”

“That’s almost what I said word for word to Lena at the time,” Kara admits with a choked laugh. 

Alex smiles gently. “See? We’ve got a plan already.”

The bedroom door opens and Lena emerges, her skin tone devoid of any color. Her normally vibrant eyes are barely open, but she still winces under the main lights in the living room. She sees the way her sister-in-law is half cradling her wife as she approaches them and feels the emotions coming off of them in waves. It’s almost too much for her to handle right now. No doubt they’ve been talking about her. It’s still foreign to her; how loved she is and feels primarily because of these two women, and Eliza too, of course. 

“I’m not dead, my loves. I just have a touch of migraine,” she promises. Her movements are careful and deliberate, as if moving too freely will set off another surge of pain. 

The sisters separate, Alex rising from the couch to gently grasp her elbow with one hand, the other landing soothingly on her back to guide her over to where Kara is waiting with a smile for her that is bright, but tinged with concern, too. 

“Just a touch, huh?” Alex teases. “How about we get you comfortable here and I take a look at your pupil dilation?” 

“Okay,” Lena agrees, grateful she doesn’t have to walk any further when her legs begin to feel more than a little wobbly. Thankfully it’s just the last two steps that are shaky and then she’s sinking down beside Kara and threading their fingers together. Kara makes deliberate eye contact with her, communicating how much she loves her, how she will do anything to make her feel better, and that she’s also had The Talk with Alex. She can see that Kara is conflicted about that last one, worried that she’s revealed something Lena would have rather she not. “It’s okay, Kara. I’m not upset. Alex _should_ know,” she reassured her wife. It never hurts to have someone else rooting for you. Especially when that person is as relentless and resourceful as Alex.

Kara catches more than a whiff of Lena being sick, her eyebrow shooting up in question. Lena confirms the use of the _just in case_ bin by the bed with a slight nod. Kara makes a sympathetic face before leaning over and kissing her forehead. “I’ll take care of it,” she tells her quietly, letting go of Lena’s hand to stand up. “Do you want to try something warm? Some tea?” 

“Sure,” Lena answers quietly, her eyes slipping shut as a wave of pain and claustrophobia and nausea crash over her. Maybe she should have the bin in here as well. 

“I’ll give it a quick wash and be right back with it,” Kara promises without Lena needing to say a word. 

Alex smiles at the whole exchange. They don’t need words to know what the others needs or wants are. It’s just automatic and wondrous in its beauty. She crouches down in front of Lena, taking both her hands in her own. She gives them an affectionate squeeze, focusing her attention. 

“Nauseous?” Lena nods in response, not quite trusting herself to open her eyes just yet. “I have some Zofran and an alcohol prep pad if you want to try that?”

“Not sure it’ll stay down,” Lena murmurs. 

“We can do it intravenously,” Alex suggests, letting go of Lena’s hands so she can dig the prep pad out of her pocket and remove it from the packaging. She holds the compact folded wipe in front of Lena’s nose, letting her breathe in the fumes from it. “In fact, we probably should start an IV just to keep you from getting dehydrated.”

Lena doesn’t answer. As much as her brain would allow, she was concentrating to control her breathing and hopes the prep pad will help settle the urge to be sick again. She hears Kara return, a small clunk heard as she sits the bin down nearby. “Hot or cold,” Kara asks quietly. 

“Cold,” Lena answers, knowing what Kara’s really asking. A few seconds later Kara’s icy hand is blissfully wrapped around the base of her skull again and between that and the scent of alcohol finally settling her stomach, she slowly opens her eyes again. 

“There she is,” Alex smiles encouragingly at her. “Better?” Lena gives her a half-hearted nod. “I have to say, watching you two work your way through this together is pretty impressive.”

Kara scoffs and Lena almost smirks. “It has not always gone this smoothly.”

Alex senses a good story here. “No?”

“The first few times she was down with them, I was..”

“An absolute wreck,” Lena finishes for her. 

Kara looks chagrined. “Yes. That. I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t know how to make her feel better and it just killed me to see her hurting and miserable and I was not patient. At all.”

Lena smiles slightly, carefully leaning her head back on the arm Kara snuck around her shoulders. “At one point she was literally hovering over me. Watching me sleep. It was very annoying and very stressful,” she recalls. 

“Yeah. I did that, too,” Kara admits. “But eventually, I started picking up on the things that made her feel worse and just concentrated on making sure those triggers didn’t come up. Oh man, learning that smells could trigger her was probably my least favorite lesson,” Kara mentions. 

Alex doesn’t miss the brief flicker of .. something cross over Lena’s features. The plot thickened. “Uh oh, what happened?”

Lena casts the stink eye on her for not letting it drop and Alex barely contains a snort of glee. 

“Remember that all you can eat place that used to be next to Benelli’s Bakery and how your clothes tended to pick up the smell of every item of food on the line?”

Alex makes a face of disgust. “That smell was enough to make anyone queasy, with or without a migraine.”

“The food was good there, Alex,” Kara insisted. Alex and anyone else who did not have a Kryptonian stomach of steel disagreed. “My sweater must have like, super absorbed the smell that day because I went to carry her to bed and it was like Old Faithful.”

Alex can’t help it. It’s disgusting and awful and .. so so hilarious. Her shoulders and her belly shake with laughter. 

“Had to basically burn that sweater,” Kara goes on. “It was my favorite,” she finishes sadly and even Lena is trying not to laugh now. 

“Which sweater was it?” Alex asks innocently. If Lena was giving her the stink eye before, she’s definitely casting murder daggers now.

“It was that coral pink one with the billowy sleeves and the ruffles around the neck. You said it looked like a holiday sweater,” Kara finishes slowly, her face squinched in confusion as Alex shudders first and has since fallen over and is nearly wheezing she’s laughing so hard. 

“Are you.. sure.. it wasn’t just the sweater that set Lena off?” Alex finally manages to ask between gasps, picturing the garment all too clearly. 

“Heyyyy!” Kara’s neck stretches indignantly. 

“I said it was a holiday sweater because it was an Ugly Christmas Sweater 365 days of the year, Kara!”

“It was not!” If shouty whisper was a thing, Kara most definitely just accomplished it as she remembers Lena’s migraine at the last second.

“It was ghastly, darling,” Lena confirms. “Not sorry.”

“I feel so attacked right now,” Kara grouses. 

Lena leans over in spite of the feeling of vertigo it produces and kisses Kara sweetly on the cheek. “Of the million little and big things I love about you, your love for that abomination is one of the more curiouser ones I do love you so for.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same. She notes that whatever rallying Lena had going for her, it was quickly abandoning her now. “Let’s get you back in bed,” she suggests. 

“Hey, let me check you over really quick and start an IV,” Alex has sat back up and is crouched once more before Lena who nods her consent. “Real talk here, sis,” she addresses Lena as she sets out everything she needs from the medical kit she came over with. “I would really like you to add my name to your list at work if Kara can’t be reached for any reason. I don’t want you going through these by yourself ever again and if you can train Kara, you can train me. Okay? Let me be here for you, too. I want to.”

Later, when her brain doesn't feel like it’s six sizes too large for her skull, she will remember Alex, her bossy love and how safe and loved the sisters make her feel. It will be her heart that feels too big this time.


	6. Don’t Bring Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. But I’m happy about it. I’m also open to any prompts anyone might have!

Supergirl takes a fortifying breath, squaring her shoulders and taking her signature pose with hands on hips, chin lifted proudly when she hears a guard leading Lillian Luthor into the heavily secured visiting room. There’s a brief look of hope that Kara sees, that maybe it’s Lena that’s there to see her, but that look is quickly replaced with disdain and she halts in spite of the guard trying to prod her along. “Whatever it is you want my help with, you’re wasting your time.”

The guard checks with Kara to see if she should just lead Lillian back to her segregated cell, or if Supergirl wanted to proceed with her business. Kara nods in the affirmative and the guard manages to push Lillian along until she can shackle her to the table in the room. Lillian regards Kara shrewdly as she sits down, knowing she has the upper hand in whatever it is Supergirl is here for. She waits patiently, if not haughtily, for the first move. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard there’s a wedding Saturday,” Supergirl begins, ignoring Lillian’s pointed and displeased expression. 

“Yes. It seems my daughter is destined to marry a simpleton, further disgracing the Luthor name. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.”

Kara ignores the barb. Mostly. “I’ll be ensuring the day goes off without any interference. I’m authorized to temporarily transfer you to an undisclosed location should I deem you to be a security threat. You’ll be in my personal custody until I’m satisfied there is no danger.” Supergirl wasn’t lying exactly. If Lillian agreed to this proposal, both she and Alex would have direct supervision over the Luthor mastermind. It was a huge security risk she was willing to take for Lillian to be there to see Lena walk down the aisle and be there for their big day. Technically, Saturday will be their second ceremony, the first being about a month ago on Argo, her home planet now recognizing Lena as a member of the House of El, but that’s not anyone else’s business. 

She knows there’s no way Lillian wasn’t reading between the lines and discerning that Supergirl’s visit was to extend an invitation. It was up to Lillian to take the bait and accept, or not. It took no time at all for her decision.

“If you think I’m going to sit by idly while my daughter marries that dim witted hack, you’re even more deluded than she. Supergirl or not, you will never stop me,” Lillian RSVP’d, folding her arms smugly over her chest and sitting back in her chair. 

Lillian pretended not to notice the flash of satisfaction cross Supergirls features. “You’ll never have the chance to interfere, Mrs Luthor. I’ll see to that personally.” She nodded to the guard in the corner. “We’re done here.”

Thirty-six hours later, Supergirl was escorting Lillian out of the supermax facility, her shackled wrists secured to a chain around her waist, her pace hindered by the barely-long-enough-to-walk length of chain attached to thick leather cuffs around her ankles. Once they’re outside the secure confines of the prison, Supergirl is surprisingly gentle as she lifts Lillian in an ironic bridal carry position and ascends into the clouds. 

“Why are you doing this for me, Supergirl?” Lillian questions, knowing she doesn’t have to raise her voice to be heard with the wind rushing past them.

“I’m not,” Supergirl answered bluntly. “This is for Lena.”

That’s the end of that discussion. 

They land a few minutes later and it’s no surprise the location is the DEO. Alex meets them, key in hand to remove all of the shackles and replacing only the bindings around her wrists with DEO sanctioned cuffs. Lillian and Alex eye each other warily, but there’s some begrudging respect there as well - not that either of them would admit it. 

“We made a couple of arrangements for you, Mrs Luthor,” Supergirl informed her. Alex led the way, taking a few turns down different corridors until they stop and Alex uses biometric scanning to open a thick metal door.

Lillian assumes she’s being shown to her cell, but is instead greeted by a makeshift salon. She wants to laugh in the Danvers sisters faces for being so weak but then she remembers she’s using an all in one body wash/shampoo and that her once lustrous locks feel brittle enough to snap in half. “I suppose they can’t make me look any worse,” she remarks. 

“You’re welcome,” Alex snipes, giving Lillian a shove through the entryway and securing the door behind her. She doesn’t envy the contracted salon workers left behind to deal with Lillian. How she let Kara talk her into any of this, she doesn’t know. 

There’s a few surprisingly tasteful outfits for her to choose from when she’s finished getting conditioned, moisturized, manicured and groomed within an inch of her life. It’s probably best she doesn’t know that Nia is responsible for the wine colored satin dress she finally decided on. 

The look alone on Nia’s face when Kara asked her for help was more than worth whatever initial jitters Kara had about asking in the first place. “You want me to find a dress. To your wedding. For Lillian Luthor, Mother of the Bride,” Nia confirmed, staring at Kara as if she were waiting for a second head to appear on those broad shoulders. 

The ceremony was unexpectedly moving. Not that she let any of that show. Her step daughter looked radiant escorted down the aisle by Eliza. Lillian has never seen Lena more happy, more content, or more excited to see where this next adventure will lead her. At the last second, Lena seems to sense her presence, or look for her in spite of the odds of anyone from her family being there and spots her immediately. She looked utterly shocked to see Lillian, but also pleased. There was an almost smile that was as bold as any of Kara’s wide, toothy grins that Lillian returned. Not as blatantly as Lena’s garish display, obviously. She has the Luthor name to uphold, after all. 

Lillian’s happy for Lena and it’s blowing her mind ever so slightly to have euphoric feelings for a child that isn’t Lex.

After a strange wedding dinner (mostly loads and loads of appetizers and a delightful quinoa and pine nut salad, Lena’s choice, obviously) some sappy toasts, a slight roast from Alex on both Lena and Kara, Lillian wonders how much longer she has until it’s time for her to go back to drab gray walls and scratchy bath towels no larger than a good sized washcloth. 

She must really be off her game when she doesn’t even realize someone has come close enough to touch her on the shoulder.

“Mrs Luthor? Could I have this dance?” Kara smiles brightly, no hint of deception or trickery in her offer. Of course there wouldn’t be. Not with that insufferable moral code the Supers are always droning on and on about. “Come on, it’s not like you’ll be getting asked much once you’re back in supermax,” Kara points out. 

A finely manicured eyebrow rises imperiously. “You’d be surprised,” Lillian answers, internalizing her evil cackling at the slight widening of Kara’s eyes and the smirk she tries to suppress. She cocks her head to identify the music playing. Okay. Maybe Supergirl _did_ have a bit of irony in her. “This is the song you chose to ask me to dance to?” She takes Kara’s hand, noting the blue gold bracelet around her wrist that matches one she spotted on Lena earlier, and glides gracefully from her chair. Kara leads her to the crowded dance floor. She knows everyone is looking. Watching. Waiting to see what she’ll do. She kind of gets off on it, if she’s being honest with herself. 

ELO belts out ‘Evil Woman’ via the DJ and Kara busts out the most obnoxious disco moves she’s ever seen. Little does she know that while Kara mocks the institution of disco era moves, Lillian spent her younger (mostly underage) years at a popular night club in New York City honing and fine tuning disco dance until her moves were flawless. How else would she catch the eye of a suitable match that understood her brilliant and analytical mind to help her escape the squalid conditions her father kept them living in?

There’s some twirling and shoulder dips and fancy footwork that forces Kara to up her game and Kara’s not even sure why she’s surprised that Lillian manages to make disco look elegant and classy compared to her straight up laughable moves learned from watching Saturday Night Fever and some ABBA videos once or twice. (It was Eliza who introduced her to the magic of ABBA and Alex who forbade her from learning every song.) 

She abandons her exaggerated moves and mimics Lillian and much to the astonishment of her sister and every other guest in attendance, she’s not bad. Lena can testify happily and in detail that Kara knows how to move her body quite skillfully when she puts her mind to it, thank you very much. But she’s got nothing on Lillian Luthor, Dancing Queen. 

Alex watches with a glass of scotch clutched in either hand. One was meant for Kelly, but as she watched Lillian and Kara spin around the dance floor, she has a feeling she’s going to need both. 

“You’re seeing this, too, right? I’m not having a stroke on my wedding day?” Lena questions next to her, transfixed by the sight of her step mother, _of Lillian Luthor_, almost smiling while Kara confidently whirled them around.

“I.. I did not see that coming,” Alex admits, gulping half the contents of one glass and taking pity on Lena and pushing the other glass into her hands. Lena empties the contents in two big swallows, handing it back to Alex, who is too distracted to do anything other than gawp at the couple cutting a rug to notice that Lena has reached for and emptied her double shot as well. 

Alex holds two empty glasses and continues watching until Lena bumps her shoulder. She nods to the dance floor before offering her hand to Alex. “Shall we, Miss Danvers?”

Alex grins, depositing their spent drinks on the closest table and grabs Lena’s hand, the two of them giggling (which may or may not have been due to the aforementioned scotch) as they join the crowded floor. 

Later, when Lena’s in Kara’s arms and they’re slow dancing to a song almost as familiar to her as Kara, Lena leans back and smiles gracefully. “I don’t know what you had to do to get Lillian here, but I can never thank you enough for doing that for me.”

Kara shrugs nonchalantly. “Piece of cake,” she smiles, stealing a quick kiss. “Stronger together,” she reminds her. “I know you wanted your mom to be here and honestly? She wants to be here, too.”

The both look in Lillian’s direction, neither one of them surprised by the frigid glare she bestows upon them. Not that they expected anything less. Kara grins mischievously. “I think she’s really warming up to me.” Lena appraised her skeptically. “No, really,” Kara continues. “I’m pretty sure I can get her to do the chicken dance with us later.”

Lena can’t stop the laughter and happiness that bubbles out of her. Her wife is the most ridiculous, sweet, loving and kind person there is. If anyone could convince Lillian Luthor to do it, it’s Kara. 

The pictures from their Wedding Day and particularly their reception never fail to inspire a smile to anyone that’s lucky enough to see them. Especially the well photographed Chicken Dance.


	7. Can’t Stop The Feeling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for alcohol, intoxication and all the fun things that happen when you’ve had too much to drink. It gets a little graphic.

Alex and Kara stood at the bar, content to carry on without their group for a few more minutes, exchanging stories and getting caught up and reporting how the latest appointment went. There’s a loud exchange erupting behind them that gets them to follow the noise towards the back of the bar to investigate. 

“Oh crap,” Kara exclaimed at the same time of Alex’s “oh shit.”

Lena was holding court on something, sitting on a tall bar table, legs kicking in the wind and her pointer finger extended and waving majestically like a conductors baton. 

There were at least a dozen bar patrons standing around that neither Kara or Alex recognized, but they were all enthralled by the mythical legend that is Lena Luthor-Danvers. 

“I should..” Kara gestures vaguely in Lena’s direction as she heads that way. 

“Yeaaah,” Alex agreed, following closely behind as backup. Even with Supergirl’s strength and speed, Lena was a force to be reckoned with like this. 

They both knew. 

It was no secret. 

Once the finger came out, there was trouble to be had - because at that point? Lena, who had an almost inhuman alcohol tolerance wasn’t just drunk. She was wasted. If someone didn’t end up in cuffs tonight, whether it be for fornicating or felony, possibly both, it would be a miracle. 

Kara hung just slightly back from the throng of listeners, observing and developing a strategy based on the topic of Lena’s dissertation. Poor Brainy looks like he may have already had a stroke, if the look on his face is anything to go by. Nia looks more amused than mortified and Kelly is justifiably very glad to see she and Alex are there to handle the situation.

Lena’s finger waved lazily as she made her closing statement. “..and that is why you should never ever ever ev er..” There was a long pause. It was unclear if it was for effect or if Lena straight up forgot what she was talking about. “Say no to sex in zero gravity, ladies.”

Kara’s eyes widened, both wondering and slightly grateful she missed hearing exactly what evidence Lena used to make that her closing argument. 

“Damn! Eleven orgasms!?” One particularly lovely patron remarked in envious amazement. 

“That’s bull,” her male companion scoffed. 

“That’s science!” Lena proclaims, having overheard. “Penis is useless without gravity!” Lena’s pointer bobs once, haughtily. “And not all that great with it, if you ask me, ladies,” she concludes authoritatively to the delight of her newfound legion of fangirls, complete with whoops and hollers. 

Oh boy. Kara needs to think fast before this escalates. In a flash, she strips off her jacket and tosses it at an unsuspecting Alex who shoots her an incredulous look after it glances off her head, mussing her perfectly styled hair.

Kara knows her gunshow is top notch. Lena shows and tells her often enough. It’s one of the reasons she goes short sleeved or sleeveless most of the time now. 

She strikes a familiar Supergirl pose with her arms folded over her chest, purposely flexing and stares at Lena almost as if she’s daring her to look her way. It only takes a few seconds before Lena catches sight of her and Kara doesn’t bother to hide a sexy smirk Lena is all too familiar with when she hears her wife’s heart rate increase substantially. She very slowly and very noticeably rakes her eyes up Lena’s body, lingering over a few favorite places. 

Lena’s expression swiftly morphs into something dark and seductive. She puts the finger away, her hands gripping the table on either side of her body now as she watches Kara lick her lips. 

Alex watched the entire exchange with her head on a swivel as if she were watching a live tennis match. 

Lena kicks her legs and jumps off the table, sauntering/staggering over to her lovely bride, sex on her mind and in her line of sight. 

Kara has to force herself to not recoil from the overwhelming stench of hard alcohol practically oozing from Lena’s pores. Her poor girl was going to be feeling the effects of this hangover the rest of the weekend, most definitely. “Hi,” she greets quietly, seducing Lena to come even closer. 

Lena barely returns the greeting before throwing herself at Kara, mostly missing her mouth and licking Kara’s cheek before Kara’s arms unfold, wrap around Lena and she helps her wife correct course and kisses her back just as obscenely as she’s being kissed. 

Alex averts her eyes and very maturely avoids gagging at the amount of tongue she just witnessed. She has to hand it to Kara, though. Taming Lena and tricking her into to getting close enough to be caught is usually a Herculean feat. 

“Thirteen,” Lena slurs suggestively in her ear, still clinging to Kara. 

“Anytime you wanna try, Beautiful,” Kara confidently replies, adjusting her grip in anticipation of Lena’s next response.

“Now,” her wife huffed in her ear. Kara stooped slightly, grabbing Lena’s ass and hoisted her up, easy peasy. Lena clings to her like a koala, her legs wrapping tightly around Kara’s middle. Kara makes sure to make eye contact with Alex who nods and follows them out the door, most of the bar whistling and cat calling them in farewell. 

Kara’s very glad she grabbed Lena when she did. Before they even make it outside, her legs have gone slack and Lena is essentially passed out against her already. She’s also glad for the fresh air and slight breeze blowing some of the excess alcohol smell off them. 

“Is she okay? She never gets like this that fast,” Kara worried, lowering Lena down far enough for Alex to get a look at her. 

“We weren't even gone an hour,” Alex agreed, lifting Lena’s hair away from her face and patting her cheek to wake her. 

“Cunt off, Alex,” the words burst from her and the wave of alcohol hits Alex square in the face. She barely opens her eyes before turning her head away from her and burying her face against Kara’s neck. “I drank too much, Kara,” Lena reports a few seconds later. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know, baby,” Kara soothes, rubbing her back and looking more concerned. 

“Are you mad at me?” Lena hiccups, clearly upset now. 

“No. Of course not. Do you remember what you had to drink tonight?” Kara questions her gently. 

“Just three scotch's and whatever you sent over with the round for our table,” Lena tells them, surprisingly clear.

Alex and Kara exchange a look of alarm. “I’ll go talk to the bartender,” Director Danvers turns and quickly goes back inside. Kara and Alex never sent any drinks over. They returned from a quick Supergirl call and chatted at the bar for no more than five minutes before they were alerted the finger was on the loose.

Alex returns a couple minutes later, visibly pissed. “Some dickhead Xenwig sent over a round of orme for the table right after we left. It’s alien and about 180 proof. Not enough to be lethal in the amount they had, but it packs a potent punch and metabolizes quickly. Kelly didn’t touch hers and Brainy and Nia aren’t exactly sober, but they’re nowhere near as intoxicated as she is. He thought it would be funny to get the humans extra drunk.”

“Xenwig, huh?” Kara’s jaw tics as she puts Lena down and with great care manages to pry her arms away from her neck and leans her against the wall. “Can you hold her up for a second?”

“Yep. Look for the unibrow and red T-shirt.” Alex moves to take Kara’s place, supporting Lena between herself and the wall while Kara disappears back into the bar, nearly tearing the door off it’s hinges. Not even a minute later Alex hears a shrill cry and then a crash and nods her head in grim satisfaction. 

Lena becomes lucid enough for a few seconds to look around. “Where’s Kara? Is she mad at me?”

“Never. She’s thinks you hang all the stars in the sky, Mrs Danvers. She’s just taking the trash out,” Alex assures her, taking notice of the lid to a garbage bin slamming in the same vicinity as the earlier noises.

“Kara,” Lena slurs her name carefully and with obvious care. “I love her so much, Alex. She’s having my baby,” Lena closes her eyes and sways, perfectly tranquil for a moment. Then her eyes snap open in panic. “I’m gonna -“ she lurches to the side with Alex’s quick help and becomes the next person that night to puke in the parking lot at Al’s. 

Supergirl returns just in time to witness the second round. She rushes to Alex’s side to help keep Lena from falling over. 

“Sorry, Alex,” Supergirl says quietly, drawing Lena’s attention by blowing a quick blast of frost on her hands and then placed them on Lena’s overheated cheeks. 

That seems to sober Lena up just enough for a breathy greeting of “Hiiii,” and the biggest grin of delight that is impossible not to return. 

“Mrs Danvers,” Kara flirts back, pulling Lena flush against her. “We’re gonna take off,” she tells Alex. “I’ll make sure she gets plenty of electrolytes.”

“I hope she feels better. Call me if she can’t keep anything down and you want me to start her on some fluids,” Alex offers. She steps closer, pulling some of Lena’s hair back and out of her face before she kisses the side of her head. “Goodnight, Lena. Feel better.”

“I love you, Alex. Thank you for taking care of me,” Lena slurred. “Tell those bishes inside to always shoot for a dozen.”

“Yeah!” Kara seconds, accepting and returning Alex’s kiss on the cheek. She shares a grin with Alex before floating up and away, whispering assurances to Lena that they were going home and she was going to take care of her. 

Lena doesn’t remember when she’s had a hangover so bad her hair hurts, but here she is, lying in misery and also wishing said hair wasn’t so **loud**. She idly wonders if Kara’s superhearing means she too can hear her hair. She jolts when there’s an amused snort next to her, unaware there’s no such thing as inner monologuing in her present condition.

“Yes. I can hear my hair. Yes. I can also hear your hair. No. It is not shouty,” Kara assures her. 

Lena is skeptical but goes to push her lank hair away from her face anyway and is surprised to find an IV taped into place on the side of her wrist. “Alex?”

“Yesterday,” Kara confirms. 

That can’t be right, Lena thinks. Otherwise it would already be -

“It’s Sunday,” Kara confirms. _Damn outer monologue._ “You’ve been out or puking or crying or some combination of all three since Friday night,” Kara fills in some more blanks, more than a little concern lacing her words. 

Lena didn’t think it was possible to feel worse than she already did, but she does. “We were supposed to have lunch with Eliza.”

“Totally okay. We’re going there next weekend instead,” Kara promises, lightly rubbing Lena’s tummy. 

“But we were going to tell her.” Lena tears up again, her frown so dramatic that Kara has to stop herself from kissing it away. Lena hasn’t brushed her teeth in two days and there was a whole lot going on that Kara’s ever growing sensitivities needed to avoid.

“I’ll still be pregnant next week,” she smiles reassuringly.

Lena can’t help it. She feels absolutely miserable, embarrassed by how drunk she must have been and ashamed she’d ruined their weekend and sharing their big news.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. You got ahold of some alien spirits that are about three times stronger than what you were already drinking. You have alcohol poisoning.”

Lena goes to shake her head and immediately stops. Her brain is a dry sponge rattling around in her skull. Her mouth feels like she’s been chewing on sand and tastes like something scraped off the road on a hot day. “I don’t remember,” she begins, confused. 

“That round that came to the table? It wasn’t from me or Alex. Just a bored Xenwig who thought it’d be a kick to get a couple humans wasted. Hopefully he still hasn’t figured out how to get out of the dumpster I threw him in,” Kara supplies. 

“I’m such an idiot,” Lena laments, holding her head in her hands. 

“Kind of. Yeah,” Kara agreed, matter-of-factly. She was not happy the entire table just blindly trusted where the alcohol came from. She’s already said her peace to everyone else. Lena was next. Just.. not right then when she wasn’t in a frame of mind to hear it. 

“Is everyone else okay? Kelly. Oh no, did she drink it?”

“Kelly didn’t drink hers and Brainy and Nia are fine. You’re the only one that got caught up in it.” 

Lena’s crestfallen expression has Kara reaching for Lena’s hand to carefully remove the IV and capping it off before gathering her against her chest and standing. “Come on,” she says quietly, smoothly maneuvering them to the ensuite. “You’ll feel better after we get you in the shower.” She briefly considers a bath but dismisses it just as quickly. She’s not sure Lena’s tummy can handle being submerged just yet. Plus, a perk of marrying a Super is that they can hold you up in the shower if you happen to fall asleep on your feet while said Super is massaging your scalp with shampoo. 

“Brush your teeth, love,” Kara puts her down in front of the sink, pushing Lena’s arms up so she can strip her shirt off first. “I took care of letting Jess know you won’t be in the office tomorrow, and maybe Tuesday,” Kara mentions quietly, holding Lena steady as she wobbily steps out of her pajamas and underwear. 

Lena wants to protest, but the initial taste of toothpaste has her leaning over the sink and trying not gag. She admits defeat. There’s no way she’ll be in any shape to go to work the next day.

Later, when they’re toweled off and Lena is feeling marginally better with the stench of stale alcohol cleansed from her skin, they forego any sleepwear and crawl back into bed after Kara speeds through changing the sheets. Lena lies directly on top of Kara, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin contact and reveling in the feeling of a no longer spinning room and soft hands caressing her body. 

“You scared the hell out of me,” Kara tells her honestly. “Please don’t do that again.”

Lena raises her head, resting her chin on Kara’s sternum. She sees the fear in Kara’s eyes and reaches up to stroke her face. “I promise.”

Kara doesn’t expect her to quit drinking altogether, but from that point on, Lena never has anything stronger than a glass of wine if Kara’s not present. The finger rarely ever makes another appearance. 

//://  
She feels the tug of little hands on her dress and grins, knowing exactly what comes next.

“Up. Mama. Up!” Lucy tugs more insistently on her dress and Kara peeks down at her and shakes head playfully, her lips forming and saying the word ‘nooo’ without any actual sound. “Yesss. Mama! Up!”

Kara laughs and gives in to her demands, bending down and pulling the precocious toddler into her arms and setting her on her hip. “You sound just like your Mommy,” she teases, tickling Lucy’s tummy until the little squirmer is giggling and kicking her legs wildly. “Mommy always wants to be picked up, too.”

Lena briskly walks into the kitchen and stops at the coffee maker, pulling a cabinet open for her favorite mug. “What do I always want, darling?” she wonders, only paying attention to half the conversation between her wife and daughter. 

“To be picked up and carried around,” Kara answers smugly, tilting Lucy towards Lena for Mommy kisses when she joins them at the tall counter pulling triple duty as a work, play and eating surface. 

“Don’t listen to your Mama. She tells stories,” Lena instructs Lucy after showering her with some kisses. Kara gets one, too. But only one. Because she’s a rat faced fink for telling her secret.

Lucy latches on to only one part of that bold faced lie with great interest. “Stories? Mama story,” she looks at Kara with great anticipation. 

“Oh great. Now you’ve done it,” Kara scolds. “You said the “s” word.” Lena fails to look remotely remorseful as their daughter begins to chant the word with an occasional “please Mama” thrown in. 

“That’s what you get,” Lena mouths matter-of-factly, sticking her tongue out for good measure before turning to leave. She had a meeting in exactly twenty-six minutes and cannot be late. No matter how ridiculously sexy and adorable Kara looks in her sleeveless dress for work with her hair swept up and back in a complicated knot. Not even the overload of cuteness that is their rosy cheeked curly haired daughter, currently patting Kara’s cheeks while keeping up her demand for a story could keep her. But, Rao. She was tempted. 

“I can take you to work if you want to spend a few more minutes with us,” Kara offered, knowing Lena has an important (hideously boring) meeting that morning but unwilling to say goodbye to her beautiful wife so quickly. 

“Harold’s already waiting for me outside,” Lena reported, bending down to pull her heels on. “Besides, she’s getting a little too detailed about her flying stories for her teachers at daycare to keep chalking up to nonsense,” she regretfully pointed out. 

“True. We need to teach you how to lie, kid,” she teases Lucy, bouncing her on her hip.

“Don’t tell her that!” Lena admonishes, smacking Kara’s literal bun of steel. 

“What’s lie, Mama?” Lucy wonders.

“Uhmmm,” Kara purses her lips, regretting opening this can of worms and glances at her wife for backup. 

“It’s a story Mama tells that gets her into trouble with me,” Lena smirks at Kara’s narrowed eyes.

Kara tilts Lucy towards her again. “Give Mommy a kiss goodbye before she’s late,” she instructs. 

“Hab a goot day,” Lucy recites, just as she’s heard her parents tell her and each other, giving Lena a slightly applesauced kiss on the cheek that has her smiling widely. This was her life now. Applesauce kisses and board meetings. Late night book readings and early morning bed invasions that turn into a cuddle puddle. Thwarting villains alongside her wife and sister-in-law and matching pajamas for every holiday. She couldn’t be happier. 

Lena pushes her fingers through untamed curls, kissing Lucy’s tiny forehead. “You have a good day, too. Have fun with Miss Keller.”

Kara sets their tornado down and aims her towards the living room, strewn with her toys and books. “See if you can find Everest to put in your bag for daycare,” she directs, stepping closer to Lena and drawing her into her arms. “Hab a goot day,” she parrots their daughter, leaning in to kiss her wife softly and thoroughly. 

“I love you,” Lena promises, stealing a few more kisses while their child is distracted.

“I love you,” Kara returns, equally tender. She steals another kiss before she turns Lena around and aims her at the door. “You’re gonna be late,” she warns. 

“Eh. It’s _my_ company,” she reminds her wife whilst still heeding her advice. She stops midway through the door and looks over her shoulder, raking her eyes up and down Kara’s body in a manner that has them both feeling all kinds of heat and non-work conducive feelings. “Leave your hair up when you get home tonight,” she tells her, biting down on her bottom lip and coming up with all kinds of scenarios where that will be useful.

Kara folds her arms over her chest to keep from reaching for her wife and gives her her most provocative smile. “A goot day indeed.”

Lenas laugh can be heard after she closes the door and trudges to work.


	8. Lucky You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl - this chapter is straight up fluff/smut and there’s no actual plot. Just some ladies in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can Kara say? Lena owned her. 
> 
> Thanks to The National for inspiring this chapter.

Lena smiles at the end result of her primping and preparing. She’s artfully nudged foamy bubbles along the surface of the water so they appeared _just so_. She made sure her bent knee and visible thigh looked more than appealing, rising like a glorious column out of the bathwater with a slightly silky sheen making her skin nearly glow in the mid afternoon sun coming in through the large windows next to the tub. 

There’s a few lit candles at the far edge, just slightly out of focus and a tall, deep glass of burgundy wine also catching the last rays of sun. All in all, she’s pretty damn pleased with the scene she’s created. Not as pleased as she’ll be when Kara gets there, of course. Not even close. But that was the purpose of all this work. 

_Lonely_

Biting her lip and smiling again, her thumb hovers over the little arrow that would send both the picture and the caption. She takes a long, luxurious breath and sends her message in a bottle to the one person that can rescue her. 

A few miles away, Kara’s phone pings with a new message notification and she waits patiently and politely for Nia to finish her latest pitch. If she only knew the content of the message, she would have shooed Nia along in an instant and been on her way under the guise of some emergency. 

And Rao. What an emergency. 

Kara stares the picture Lena sent, a little slack jawed. A little dazed. 

“Booty calls?” Nia slyly suggests at her mentors sudden distraction. 

“Uh. What?” Kara asks without taking her attention off the screen in her hand. 

“I asked if it was a call to duty,” Nia smirks before giving up all pretense. “Dude. Your lady boner is super distracting.” She tries and fails not to laugh when Kara looks outraged before darting a glance at her chinos, not sure what she’s expecting to find. “Go. You’re embarrassing yourself,” she cheekily teases, spurring Kara into action. 

Kara stands quickly, a gesturing vaguely with her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m gonna .. go. Take care of. Something.”

Nia humors her stammering boss and nods along. “Sounds important. Maybe you could write an article about it.”

That gets Kara’s whiplashed attention. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a little shit?”

“Not since lunch. Seriously. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?”

Kara doesn’t spare her another glance before super hightailing it out of her office. The next time she comes to a dead stop is in front of the bathtub and she finds herself on the receiving end of a very stern look. 

“How nice of you to finally appear,” she levels Kara with just one sentence. 

Kara whips her glasses off with a little too much gusto to rectify the situation and her nano suit appears. Lena has to hold herself back from emitting a very unladylike snort of amusement at Kara’s disgruntled and incredulous expression. “I _just_ got your message,” she defends. 

“Do I look like I want to hear your excuses, Supergirl?” Lena raises an imperious eyebrow, her expression frighteningly cold. 

Kara’s eyes narrow shrewdly. “No. But you do remind me of the woman that was begging me to let her come this morning, though.” Kara taps her chin, thoughtful. 

Lena shrugs indifferently, her knees falling open and her hand glides down her torso and under the water, her intent clear. “That was this morning. Now, shall I take care of this myself, or -“

She doesn’t get to finish her thought as Kara kicks her boots and cape off and jumps into the tub, sending water everywhere as she lands on top of Lena. 

“Kara!” Lena shrieks, both at the water destroying the bathroom and the feeling of Supergirls suit against her bath warmed flesh. 

“No need to worry, ma’am,” Kara dutifully informs her. “I’m here to save you from sexual neglect.” And with that, she pushes herself back and disappears under the surface of the water (what’s left of it) and familiar heat latches on to Lena’s clit. Lena’s legs are coaxed over Supergirl’s shoulders and she’s left floating weightlessly in her obnoxiously oversized tub while Kara makes use of the minutes she can go without oxygen. 

Lena is forced to either lie as still as she can with Kara absolutely devouring her with precise accuracy and technique, or risk inhaling bath water. She ends up spluttering water a few times anyway. The whole thing makes her feel like a live wire that Kara plucks with the enthusiasm, dedication and passion she’s come to learn as Kara’s trademark agenda every time they’re together. 

She comes twice alone just from Kara’s mouth. Once from her clitoris being sucked into oblivion and once from Kara’s tongue and nimble fingers fucking her six ways to Sunday. It’s after this rush that things get a little hazy. 

Kara emerged from the water, stripped her suit off and pulled Lena under her, effortlessly keeping them afloat with her superpowers while kissing Lena senseless and rocking into her with three fingers filling her and hitting _that spot_ until she’s come too many times to count and her limbs go slack in the water. 

She knows she was only out a few seconds, but her next firm step in reality is Kara propped up on an elbow beside her, pressing a cool washcloth to her overheated face and she’s stretched out on their crisp linen sheets. 

“Welcome back,” Kara greets, smugly. And with good reason. 

“Did you make me pass out again?” Lena accuses with absolutely no bite. 

“You’re the one that forgets to breathe,” Kara points out, abandoning the washcloth in favor of nosing along her throat and kissing the perfect line of beauty marks scattered there.

Lena stretches like a cat and hums at the luxury of Kara’s lips against her skin, feeling all too comfortable. “Don’t let me fall asleep. It’s your turn, you know.”

Kara knows. Rao, does she know. There’s a throb that’s nearly impossible to ignore from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. But she’s hoping for a long night, not a quick tumble, though she wouldn’t be opposed to both. 

A quick look at Lena has her making her mind up for the both of them. She pulls Lena on top of her, her hands landing on the silky smooth skin of Lena’s ass and applies just the right amount of pressure and makes long, languid strokes from her lower back to her upper thighs. “How about we nap until dinner time and after some delivery from Giovanni’s, you show me what came in that fancy black and gold box that got delivered yesterday,” Kara counters. 

Lena raises her head up from Kara’s very comfortable chest and regards her with slight exasperation. “Your pesky super hearing and vision make it very difficult to plan any surprises for you, darling.”

“Oh.” Kara regards her very seriously. For about four seconds. “Shall I act surprised? I’ll act surprised.” Kara proceeds to cheekily try out a few varieties of her ‘surprise face’ for Lena, ranging from wide eyed wonder, to open mouthed gasping, each one more ridiculous than the last. “Oh, wait! It’s something sexy, right? So maybe THIS is the face I should use!” She forms a perfect ‘o’ with her mouth, eyebrows scandalously raised and covers her mouth with her fingers.

Lena quickly ducks her head, hiding the grin stretched from ear to ear. Kara needs very little encouragement to continue shenanigans. Very. Little. And while she loves how amusing her woman can be, she really just wants to curl up on her and sleep the rest of the afternoon away after what turned out to be a very long and exhausting week.

She finally raises her chin and shakes her head at Kara’s antics, getting hauled further up Kara’s body so she can kiss the curmudgeon away from her girlfriend. It doesn’t take long for Lena to smile about being kissed and she even nips playfully at Kara’s lips, setting off a round of giggles and oneupmanship between them. 

“Excuse me? Did I say you could stop rubbing my butt?” Lena complains between kisses. 

“No, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am,” Kara smiles, returning her hands to the worlds most glorious globes and she resumes the practiced and perfected routine. 

“It’s unfair how good that feels,” Lena complains, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, slowly losing the battle to stay awake. 

“Why is it unfair?” 

“Because when people tell me how great I look, I can’t very well confess that it’s thanks to my girlfriends butt rubs. They’re so soothing. And relaxing. And sexy. And it’s only you that makes me feel that way,” Lena explains, giving out far more detail than she’d planned to. 

Damn Kara and her magnificent hands. 

Later, though. She needs them for the next sixty years, or so.

“I love how relaxed you get when I put my hands on you. And how good it feels to touch you,” Kara returns. She loves the give and take of their relationship. How Lena knows that Kara thrives on her communication and how Kara knows that Lena thrives on honest affection, whether it be with words or by touch. She smiles when she doesn’t receive any response, knowing Lena has fallen asleep on her. 

Somewhere in the sleepy recess of her mind, Lena is aware Kara kisses her head and says the whispered words she’s heard every time she’s fallen asleep with Kara and she slips even deeper and more content state of rest. “Sleep well, my love.”


	9. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Better?” Lena asks softly, a few minutes later. 
> 
> Kara lays her spoon down in the now empty dish of yoghurt and nods tiredly, closing her eyes and practically purring as Lena leans down to kiss the top of her head. 
> 
> “No more ghost pepper infused anything when you’re like this, okay?” Lena suggests, now that Kara’s less frantic and has gathered herself enough to wrap both arms gratefully around her girlfriends slender hips. Kara tilts her head back and blinks owlishly at her before nodding again. 
> 
> “Yes, ma’am,” she says dutifully before nuzzling against Lena’s belly. Lucky for her she had a girlfriend with a weakness for a goofy, sweet, clumsy, overly affectionate Kryptonian.

“WHY ARE YOU FILMING THIS???” Kara demanded to know, incredulous. Her face was beet red and her mouth hung open as she took gulps of air through ‘o’ shaped lips to try to calm the fire emanating from within. Her eyes watered profusely and she dabbed a wad of tissues at her running nose.

“Remember last month when I had too much to drink at karaoke night and you sent a group chat video of me falling off the stage during my soulful rendition of My Heart Will Go On? Even though all our friends were **already there?**”

“Painful. Not soulful, babe. _Near_ was the edge of the stage. _Far_ was the floor. I wanted them all to be able to relive the moment.” Kara managed to successfully catch Lena before she hit the floor that night, but fails to complete a simple wink that could easily be interpreted as a sign of stroke in her current condition. 

“Yes, do go on, darling.” In response Lena pushes her phone closer. “You’re sweating,” she gleefully narrates for the viewers at home. 

“Why is this so hot?” Kara tearfully complains, shoving the offending takeout tray away. 

“There’s literally five peppers next to the dish on the menu to warn people that’s its hot,” Lena points out. “They make you sign a waiver when you order it.”

“It’s never bothered me before!”

“I can’t imagine why,” Lena responds dryly. 

After a sustained (and impressive, if Kara may be so bold to mention) battery of physical fitness tests, obstacle courses, missile evasions, agility and adaptability exercises, her powers solar flared. It had been the plan all along to measure her strength and stamina and she performed non-stop more than forty rigorous hours until her powers tapped out. Impressive, but it still sucked. 

Her adoring girlfriend simply showed up to claim her, took her home, fucked her to near unconsciousness (as a good girlfriend does) and told Kara in no uncertain terms that she was there for the duration of her powers being blown so she could keep an eye on her. As if they wouldn’t have been together anyway.. 

It didn’t hurt that in preparation for this event, she’d coordinated with Alex to bring on more security in and around her building and had a top rated cleaning crew come through and deep clean her apartment to make it safe for Kara’s non-existent immune system to be in. 

The next morning, after hours spent on the couch both working _and_ playing, they ordered out for food and supplies and Kara’s favorite from a downtown cantina was delivered, too. And now, how does Lena respond to Kara’s latest threat? By live streaming it! The betrayal of it all!!

“It’s so hot!” Kara complains again, making no less than six different faces ranging from shock and disbelief to insult and accusatory frowns leveled at the dish in question. Lena easily dodges a fork sailing wide past her and through the open ceiling to floor glass doors leading to the balcony after taking another ill advised bite.

“Kara! Stop eating it!” 

This last bite really seems to be the final nail in the coffin for Kara as she starts hiccuping. 

“I’m dying,” she dramatically declares, using her hand to fan more air movement into her gaping mouth. 

Lena can scarcely hold her phone still as she laughs at Kara’s brilliant display of dumbassery. 

Her alien reaches for and chugs the glass of iced tea in front her and then Lena’s glass of water, hiccuping and splashing liquid everywhere the entire time. 

It doesn’t help. There’s more sweat than she’s ever had to deal with in her entire earthly existence and she pulls at the cuffs of her sweater to tug it off, leaving her in just a tank top with hair standing on crackle-y static end. “It’s really hot in here,” she repeats, abandoning the table in favor of a brisk stomp from one side of the kitchen to the other, Lena filming the entire time.

Kara frantically presses two fingers mostly in her ear, waits half a second, moves them slightly over, then down, waits another second and goes into full blown panic. “I can’t find my pulse!” She tries the other side of her neck. “Oh. There it is. It’s really fast.”

She manages to glare at Lena who is having a hard time keeping the phone steady by this point. 

“If my tongue burns off **you** are the one that suffers here,” Kara points out before diving headlong into some Lamaze type breathing exercises.

Lena sobers quickly. She does have a point. She takes in Kara’s self inflicted distress and feels a tiny bit bad for being so amused. She sadly stops recording and puts her phone down, scoops up the offending takeout box and drops it in the trash to remove further temptation should Kara be foolish enough to try it again as they both knew she would.

She pulls a tub of sour cream from the refrigerator and pushes a heaping spoonful of it into Kara’s gaping mouth to work on while she fetches a glass of milk, dish of yoghurt and slices a chunk of bread off the loaf of bakery fresh baguette she ordered to have with wine and cheese later and places it all on the table.

“Sit. Sip. Don’t gulp.” She steers Kara back to her abandoned chair and pushes on her shoulders, reminded of how malleable Kara is without her powers. Usually it’s like trying to budge a safe bolted to concrete. 

She leaves Kara momentarily to wet a clean hand towel under the faucet to blot at Kara’s face before she whips it through the air a few times to drape the newly cooled towel over the back of Kara’s neck. 

Kara’s arm snakes around her waist and she pulls Lena close enough to rest her head against Lena’s tummy, whimpering comically when nimble fingers begin smoothing the hair back and away from her sweaty face. 

“Better?” Lena asks softly, a few minutes later. 

Kara lays her spoon down in the now empty dish of yoghurt and nods tiredly, closing her eyes and practically purring as Lena leans down to kiss the top of her head. 

“No more ghost pepper infused anything when you’re like this, okay?” Lena suggests, now that Kara’s less frantic and has gathered herself enough to wrap both arms gratefully around her girlfriends slender hips. Kara tilts her head back and blinks owlishly at her before nodding again. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she says dutifully before nuzzling against Lena’s belly. Lucky for her she had a girlfriend with a weakness for a goofy, sweet, clumsy, overly affectionate Kryptonian.

Hours later, Kara is curled up on the couch with her head in Lena’s lap and she’s groaning pitifully and moping while Alex offers up suggestions to quell the burning that has moved from her mouth to her stomach. After each suggestion Lena either confirms they’ve done/tried it, or Kara vetoes it on the grounds that it sounds gross. 

To cap off her awful, terrible, horrible afternoon, Lena won’t even let Kara kiss her to avoid coming into contact with any of the oils from the peppers that have saturated Kara’s lips and tongue. Two of her very most favorite features, she adds. “Until all traces of the pepper are completely gone, your gorgeous mouth isn’t coming near anything of mine I don’t want burning.”

The problem is now that that’s off the table, it’s all either of them can think about. Lena looks more at her lips now than she did before they started seeing each when she wondered what those lips would feel like pressed against her own and now that she _knows_? It’s driving her a little insane. 

Kara’s no better and even less chill about it - blatantly pouting every time Lena so much as looks her direction. She’s brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash half a dozen times and her lips still felt numb and her taste buds burned as if they were pressed against the side of a hot mug. It was at least bearable now and she could see Lena’s point. She definitely wouldn’t want Lena to experience what she was, but she didn’t have to like the whole no kissing bit.

Suggestions exhausted, Alex laughs over the call on speaker one last time at the memory of Kara’s mishap. Kara grumbles a wish for Alex to be struck with diarrhea and a chronic cough but is still sincere when they all exchange ‘I love you’s’ before disconnecting. 

Siblings.

Kara turned towards her girlfriend on the couch, curling closer and lightly dozed with Lena’s hand in her hair and the warmth of Lena’s body relaxing her. She didn’t mind that she was missing an episode or two of the classic Jennifer Garner spy series playing softly in the background. She’d seen every episode a few times already. 

“Time for bed, Supergirl,” Lena told her quietly, shaking her gently to wake her. The tv was off and the apartment was filled with nothing but the calming sound of Lena breathing nearby. 

She sat up just enough for Lena to move and felt an instant chill from the missing body heat. She didn’t follow right away, instead drifting off again for a few minutes as she half listened to Lena moving around the apartment. 

Kara wandered into the bedroom a little later after brushing her teeth and rinsing one last time for the night and changed into a matching set of pajamas she almost never wore to bed anymore because Lena looked like she was always trying to refrain from making comment about their tragic unsexiness and they usually ended up naked anyway. But if they weren’t kissing she figured she might as well get some use out of them. 

Lena sat up against a stack of pillows, fingers padding quickly and quietly against her iPad as she replied to some email. Kara watches for a few seconds, climbs onto the bed, and plops down next to Lena's outstretched leg. Her closeness is rewarded a few seconds later by Lena’s hand cupping her face and her thumb lightly brushing her lips. 

“I hate this,” Kara groans a few seconds later. The numbness and overall burning sensation was mostly gone, but she doubted Lena could be convinced of that just yet. “I’m sorry I ruined our day.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, darling. I’m sad your beloved food was such a traitor,” Lena remarked, setting her tablet aside for the night. 

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Kara was aware she could be what Nia lovingly referred to as ‘extra’ at times. Today was one of those days even though Lena took it all in stride.

“Mm. I suspect it has something to do with loving you,” Lena responded playfully, folding herself in half to bend over Kara’s head to give her a Spiderman-esque kiss before sitting back up. She’s aware she just broke her own rule and that there’s just a hint of heat left behind on her own lips. She doesn’t mind. Neither does Kara.

“You still love me even though I’m kind of a dumbass?” Kara tilted her head back to see her and grinned, hopeful for more kisses and utterly adorable. 

Lena’s entire heart smiled, so full of love for another being. Sometimes she couldn’t believe something so big and so wonderful like Kara had happened to her. “Yes.” 

“Promise?” Kara held her hand out, pinky extended and waiting for Lena’s to curl around it. 

“Marry me,” flowed out of Lena’s mouth instead of a simple yes, surprising them both. 

Kara sat up and turned around to face her, no longer looking at Lena upside down. Her smile hasn’t disappeared - it was just frozen in place. 

Lena was acutely aware of what she said and without any hesitation she slid off the side of the bed and onto one knee, reaching out for and taking Kara’s hand in hers and doubled down on what she’d said. 

“Kara. Will you marry me?”

There were happy tears and Kara’s head bobbed up and down before the answer, _one word_, was spoken. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to BiFelicia for inspiring the sour cream save!


End file.
